Since we were kids (Bonnie and Kai)
by crazzedfangirl24
Summary: Bonnie and Kai have been best friends since they were 5, now at 16 they must resolve their feelings for each other. However, the quiet town of Mystic Falls is now haunted by a psychopath who's hellbent on killing teenage girls. Will the Mystic Falls gang find out who is behind the killings? This story has no supernatural elements, all the characters are normal humans.
1. Chapter 1

**6 years old:**

Bonnie was sitting in the playground, eating a sandwich her grams had made her. It was filled with cheese and cucumber; she was a picky child and didn't like much food but the basics.

She looked around the playground, Caroline, one of her best friends, was plaiting Elena's long brown hair. She wasn't into girly things as much as they were, she preferred her hair simple, wavy as it naturally was and she swore she would never ever wear makeup! Suddenly, her lunchtime was interrupted by Kai Parker, the most annoying boy in the whole of the world (or at least that's what she thought). He grabbed her last remaining sandwich out of her little sandwich bag and took the biggest bite he could.

"Hey that's mine!" Bonnie shouted at him and pouted. Kai smiled, mouth full of food and sat down beside Bonnie, who still had the most disproving, judgy look on her little face.

"My dad didn't make me any food for today and I'm so hungry" Kai said, taking another bite of 'his' sandwich. Bonnie's expression softened up as she felt sorry for the boy. Her grams always made sure she went to food with a pack lunched and she didn't understand how Kai's dad could forget?

"It's okay, you can keep it" She gave Kai a small smile and he returned one. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, occasionally Kai nicked a few of her grapes but she let him.

And that's how Bonnie ended up bringing an extra sandwich every day to school.

 **8 years old:**

Kai was having his 8th birthday party at his house; he invited all the 30 children in his class. There were inflatable castles, arts and crafts tables, a football pitch set out and other games for the kids to play. His parents finally decide to give him the birthday he wanted. Kai couldn't wait for all the children to get here so he could play with everyone and he also couldn't wait for the presents.

2pm is when everyone was meant to arrive, it was now 2:30pm and nobody had arrived. His parents made him put on a shirt, he hated shirts. He liked wearing his graphic tees which he didn't are about getting dirty.

Finally, he hears a knock on the door, everyone's arrived. When he opens the door, he only see's Bonnie, dressed in some blue jeans with a purple top. She gives him a big hug and then hands over the bag with his present inside. Her grams hugs Bonnie goodbye and says she'll pick her up at 6. Kai and Bonnie go sit down on the bouncy castle in his gigantic garden. Kai opens the card which says,

 _Dear Kai,_

 _Have a great birthday and I hope you get all the presents you want._

 _I hope you like your gift._

 _Love Bonnie._

Bonnie did have the help of her grams in writing the letter but it was still her scribbly writing in the card. Kai immediately after went for the gift, unwrapping the tissue paper covering it. It was a picture frame, holding a photo of Kai and Bonnie eating ice-cream on a bench in the park. On the top of the frame, the words 'best friend' were engraved.

Nobody else arrived at the party that day but it didn't matter because Bonnie and Kai spent all their time together playing on the inflatables and eating pizza.

 **10 years old:**

It was the yearly school play and Kai was playing the main character whilst Bonnie played a character who had roughly 2 minutes out of an hour on stage. Kai was always the more outgoing of the two, the louder and more confident one. Bonnie on the other hand was shy but also funny and kind. The play was written by the teachers and it was all about woodland creatures. Kai was playing the main character of a bear whilst Bonnie played the deer, accompanied by her deer 'husband' in the play.

It was the first-time Kai felt jealousy and he did not like it one bit.

Bonnie was holding hands with Matt, who played her husband deer. There was a feeling in the pit of Kai's stomach that did not go away for the rest of the play. He didn't want Bonnie to be his girlfriend? He didn't even like Bonnie in that way; sure, she was pretty and nice but he never wanted to hold her hand or kiss her?

Bonnie came running up to him the moment the play was finished.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you" Bonnie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. In that moment, Kai did not want to let go.

"I'm still your best friend, right?" He whispered in Bonnie's ear as he held her close. He didn't know why it was so important to him that he had that title.

"Of course, you'll always be my best friend".

 **12 years old:**

At 12 years old, it was Bonnie's turn to feel jealous.

There was a new girl in the class, her name was Sarah. She had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Bonnie felt nothing compared to her. She was talking to Kai and he was smiling at her, Bonnie didn't understand why she felt so uneasy. It's like she had a terrible version of butterflies in her stomach.

Sarah was twirling her finger in her hair and Kai looked smitten. Bonnie was trying to think of any ridiculous reason just to be able to go over there and ask Kai a question to get his eyes off her. She didn't want anyone trying to take her best friend away. She could talk to Kai about everything, sure half the time he didn't know how to respond because he wasn't good at the comforting people but he was always listening and offering Bonnie hugs to cheer her up.

"Bonnie, if looks could kill, Sarah would be dead" Caroline giggled, startling Bonnie and making her drop her intense stare.

"Very funny Caroline but I wasn't giving her death stares, I was just looking" Bonnie responded.

"Everyone knows you like him Bonnie" Caroline teased and bonnie nudged her with her elbow and went back to talking to her and Elena.

Than as lessons started and break ended, Bonnie went over to her seat, which Kai was already sitting next to and smiling at her. But before she could sit down, Sarah asked Kai if she could sit there.

"Sorry but Bonnie sits here" was Kai's reply and Bonnie swore she had never smiled as much. Sarah walked away, giving Bonnie the dirtiest look imaginable.

Kai would always be her best friend. Though she would never tell Caroline or Elena that.

 **14 years old:**

Elena and Matt had finally got together, after secretly liking each other for ages. Bonnie was happy for them but it made her feel lonely. Caroline had boys pining after her like crazy and Elena was so beautiful, any boy would accept her offer. However, it seemed that Bonnie was the only one who had absolutely nobody paying attention to her.

Kai came up behind Bonnie as she was taking out her books for her next lesson, Chemistry; she dreaded it. Although, one good thing about chemistry class is that Kai sits next to her and is constantly making jokes that cause her to burst out laughing and annoy the teacher.

"Hey bon" Kai said as he tickled the sides of her waist, nearly causing her to drop all her books. Bonnie was changing over the past few months, she was becoming a woman and it was obvious, especially to Kai. Her hips have gotten wider, her waist smaller, her legs curvier and her breasts larger. Kai tried not to stare when they went to the swimming pool last week, however, he failed miserably and then spent the next ten minutes trying to make his boner go away. No other girl had the same effect on him as Bonnie.

"Ready for class?" Asked Bonnie.

"I would rather stare at a blank wall for an hour than go to that class" Kai replied and Bonnie laughed, in turn making Kai smile. There was nothing more satisfying than making Bonnie laugh he thought to himself.

 **16 years old:**

"That's right, Tyler Lockwood!" Caroline shrieked. She had just lost her virginity the night before to Mystic Falls hottest football player. Caroline could not wait to tell her best friends, who reacted in shrieks and hugs. Elena had done things with Matt before but they hadn't gone the full way yet. Caroline had also done most things with some other guys before Tyler. However, Bonnie hadn't even kissed a boy and she felt ridiculous. It's just that no boys seemed to make her feel the way Matt made Elena feel or Tyler made Caroline feel. Sure, she thought some guys were attractive but she didn't want to be in a relationship with them.

"Also, there's a party at Tyler's tonight that you can't miss. Oh, and Bonnie you might actually kiss a guy tonight" Caroline laughed but Bonnie didn't find it all that funny. Caroline was one of Bonnie's closest friends but she really didn't think about what affect her words would have sometimes.

-That evening-

Kai went to Bonnie's after school so he could have dinner at her house and then help Bonnie choose an outfit for the party tonight. He already had his attire sorted, black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a band name (Basically his everyday wear).

After dinner Bonnie dragged Kai up the stairs by his hand, ignoring the tingling feeling his touch left on her skin. She had picked out 3 dresses to try on for Kai and then make him choose which one she should wear. For some reason, she loved getting his approval.

Kai was nervous, his hands were sweating because he knew he was going to have to see his best friend put on tons of dresses that she was going to look incredible in; and the worst part was that he couldn't put his hands on her. Recently, his attraction to Bonnie has just grown and grown and every time he's around her, he feels like he can barely keep from kissing her. She has the most plump and well-shaped lips he has ever seen, all pink and ready to be kissed. He doesn't know how she's still not kissed somebody, she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Bonnie starts taking off her jeans and her top, leaving her in a pair of red lacy pants and a black bra. Kai can't breathe for a moment, his dick growing the longer he keeps looking. His hands grip his knees as he sits on Bonnie's bed. Her ass is round and firm and he knows she does squats as she was telling him about her workout routine. Bonnie's short and curvy and has thicker thighs than most girls but Kai finds it so damn sexy. What he would do to see her naked beneath him.

"Hope you don't mind me changing like this, I just can't be asked to go from bathroom and back" Bonnie gives him a little smile. Honestly, she's doing this to see his reaction, to see if he gets turned on by her. She notices how he bites his lip and she thinks it's one of the hottest things she's ever seen. Kai's changed a lot recently as well. He's gotten a lot taller, 6ft compared to Bonnie's 5ft2; she likes it when he hugs her and she is warm and safe in his chest. He's also more filled out, no longer skinny and lanky but rather muscly due to his frequent visits to the gym.

"No honestly, it's fine, we've known each other since we were little kids" Kai laughs to hide his nerves.

Bonnie tries on the first dress, its completely black with a bare back and silver sequins all over; it's loose and covers half way down her thighs. Kai immediately notices how her ass sticks out but tries not to stare for two long.

"This one is really sexy, you'll have every guy's attention" Kai thought, getting agitated at the image of other guys wanting what is his. Well technically not his but Kai doesn't share and he can get way too jealous. Last week when he saw Josh from Bonnie's English class touching her arm he immediately wanted to kill the guy. Of course, that is illegal (sadly because he would love to kill every guy who laid his eyes on his Bonnie) so instead he went up to bonnie, grabbed her by the waist and kissed the side of her head. Straight away the guy walked away and Kai happily took all of Bonnie's attention.

"Out of 10 what would you give it?"

"2. I'm joking, 10" Kai replied, smiling at Bonnie who at first had a sad look on her face but then she laughed.

Next, she tried on a red dress, the colour of blood. It had an extremely low v neck, that showed off the inner half of her breasts and was extremely tight on her body; reaching few inches below her bum. Kai could barely breath, for somebody who mostly wore trousers and cardigans, Bonnie looked very different.

"You're not wearing that" Kai said firmly as he walked up to Bonnie, turning her towards the mirror. His back pressed firmly against hers and his hands gripping her waist.

"Why?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Because I'm going to have to spend all night pulling boys off you" Kai whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Bonnie could feel herself getting turned on as Kai's hands traced over her thighs.

All Kai wanted to do was keep Bonnie here in her bedroom and make her cum so many times. Unlike Bonnie, Kai was quite popular with the girls. In fact, he had already had sex with four different ones, among other things with another couple girls. He didn't care about the girls he fucked, he just did it for the fun. Once he had sex with them, he would either leave their house and make them leave his, he didn't want to hold them at night and he certainly did not want to see them in the morning. He knew why, because the only girl that really mattered in his life was the one standing in front of him. The reason he had never had a girlfriend before is because the other girls just aren't Bonnie. They aren't kind, loyal, sweet, fierce, sarcastic and funny in the way Bonnie is. He was in love with Bonnie Bennet for the longest time and it was killing him not being able to have her.

The red dress was the definite winner, given by Kai's reaction. She finished putting on some light makeup, vastly different from her usual appearance. Kai was on his phone, playing snake, occasionally taking sneak peaks at Bonnie. Kai didn't know if Bonnie liked him and it was the most frustrating thing. All he cared about was her opinion, he didn't want to make a move on her only to have her reject him.

Kai and Bonnie heard the car horn from outside and they knew Caroline and others were here to pick them up. They quickly went downstairs where Bonnie put on some black, sleek heels which Kai thought made her legs look even sexier.

In the car was Caroline driving, Tyler in the passenger seat, Elena on Matt's lap and Stefan in the middle back seat. There was only one seat left and so Bonnie would have to sit on Kai's lap. She had sat on his lap many of times but somehow this time it felt different, felt more sexual. Bonnie laid her head down on Kai's shoulder and Kai wrapped his arms around her. He hoped to god Bonnie couldn't feel his twitching boner. But of course, she could, which made Bonnie giggle and the others very confused about what she finds funny.

When they arrived at Tyler's house, the party was already started with almost everyone from school there. Tyler got ready with Caroline so seeing the amounts of people who turned up hyped him up. Bonnie grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him towards the drinks. She poured both him and her some punch with vodka and handed him the red cup.

Bonnie kept Kai close, she didn't particularly like massive clouds but she told Caroline she would come. Kai knew she didn't and he had one arm low on her back, his fingertips grazing the curve of Bonnie's bum. Bonnie didn't mind one bit, she loved it when Kai was affectionate because he never was with anybody else; made her feel special and she liked it a lot.

Once they had a few cups of the punch, they went onto the dance floor and Bonnie started dancing with Kai. His hands on her body and her hips swerving from one side to the over. Kai thought Bonnie looked so hot building up a sweat and dancing against him, she had natural rhythm. Bonnie than turned around and started grinding up and down Kai's crotch with her ass; she loved the feeling of his hard on against her. At the same time, she knew lots of girls have done this to him before so it wasn't anything new for him. If only she knew that Kai only wanted her.

Some guy who Kai didn't recognise grabbed Bonnie's hand and asked her to dance, which much to Kai's dismay, Bonnie agreed. Another girl came to dance with Kai but all he could stare at was Bonnie pressing her body up against this disgusting man. He way paying no attention to the girl in front of him, how could he when the girl he needed so badly was with somebody else?

Than that's when Kai's whole world felt like it crashed around him, the guy had started kissing Bonnie and she had started kissing back. Kai immediately stopped dancing and pushed the girl out his way, to which she rudely replied with the word "Dickhead".

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" Kai grabbed the guy by the collar, lifting him up slightly.

"Kai let him go right now!" Bonnie shouted at him but now all Kai could see was red. He didn't hear Bonnie begging him to stop when he punched the guy straight in the face, causing him to bleed under his eye. Than Kai felt around wrap around him as he heard Stefan yelling "stop" right in his ear. He was holding Kai back from the guy previously kissing Bonnie. Like he said earlier, he doesn't share.

He saw Bonnie on the ground, attending to the boys wound beneath his eye. Kai wishes he could have caused more damage. Stefan lets go of him and Kai walks away, to the garden. Bonnie follows him, wanting an explanation for his reckless behaviour.

"Why did you punch him Kai?" Bonnie shouts and grabs Kai's arm to turn him around to face her.

"Because that's not how your first kiss should have been!"

"Well you're not the one who gets to decide that!" Bonnie yelled back and then walked back inside. Kai needed to cool down, he got angrier much quicker under the influence of alcohol. He hated how fast he lost his temper but he feels like Bonnie needs protecting, even if she I independent and strong. Her first kiss should have been with somebody she loved, a slow and passionate kiss, not some stupid drunk guy. Her first kiss should have been with him.

Kai and Bonnie don't see each other for the rest of the night, that is until Kai spots Bonnie with the same guy who kissed earlier. He's got her hand in his and he's taking her up the stairs. Kai may be very drunk but he knows exactly what that boys aim is. He stumbles, following the two of them.

Bonnie is taken up to one of the many rooms in the Lockwood mansion by Scott. She somehow doesn't feel like herself, almost drowsy and like she can't think straight. Suddenly, she's scared and Scott pushes her onto the bed and starts unzipping his trousers.

"I-I don't want too" She slurs as she speaks, struggling to find words.

"You have no choice" Scott replies, with a smirk on his face. He pulls up Bonnie's dress and rips off her pants.

"Please don't" Bonnie starts to panic, tears leaving her eyes yet she cannot get herself off the bed. Did he put something in that drink of hers? His dick is at her entrance as she's begging him not to take her virginity. That's when her best friend saves her.

"Bonnie!" Kai shouts and immediately runs over to her, Scott quickly pulling up his pants and running out the room. All Kai can see is Bonnie nearly naked on the bed, crying and calling out his name.

"Help me Kai, please, please" Bonnie sobs and Kai strokes her hair, reassuring her he's here now and nothing bad can hurt her. He picks up her pants and slides them on for her, pulling down her dress after. He places his arms under her waist and lifts her off the bed as she wraps her weak legs and legs around him. Kai takes the elevator down to the main floor, still carrying a crying Bonnie in his arms. He leaves the mansion and goes outside, where he sits on the steps going to the house, waiting for the lab.

"Don't ever leave me alone again Kai" Bonnie whispers into his neck, having calmed down a bit.

"I will never let anything happen to you again" Kai reassures her, gently tracing her back and holding her body close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you"

Kai kisses her cheek, which is wet from tears and tells her it's okay and that it's not her fault the guy was a rapist. Now Kai has gotten over the worry of Bonnie being hurt, he is filled with rage. The kind of rage he's never felt before. He knows the next time he sees that guy, he's going to get the beating of his life and Kai just hopes he doesn't survive it.

When Bonnie and Kai are home, Bonnie regains some of her control over her body and undresses from her tight dress, putting on one of Kai's t-shirts that she keeps in her draw because It smells of him. It covers just about her bum and she keeps on her pants. Kai takes off his shirt and decides to sleep just in his boxers. Bonnie looks so cute in his t-shirt he thinks to himself as she gets into bed with him. Snuggling into his chest, and finally feeling safe and sound. Kai holds her tightly, putting in hand under her shirt and giving her a gentle scratch back which always sends her to sleep.

Kai is never affectionate to anyone, his mum died when he was a few years old and his dad hates him. Bonnie was his only friend throughout his whole childhood. She's the one who taught him to be caring and not reject affection. Bonnie is the only girl Kai wants to hold at night and kiss her forehead as she falls asleep. Tonight has only made him more protective of her. He can't trust any guy to be good to Bonnie the way she deserves; he can only trust himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey wakey sleepy he-" Caroline almost sung as she threw open Bonnie's bedroom door. She stopped halfway through her word when she realised Kai was half naked in Bonnie's bed, spooning her little body.

Kai groaned as Caroline's screechy voice woke him from his nap. Bonnie started to stir as well; he noticed how the top had come up her body and was just about covering her stomach. He tried not to focus on his morning wood that was standing tall and proud in his boxers.

"What do you want Caroline?" Kai asked rudely in a croaky voice, annoyed at the un-welcomed guest. He may have grown up with Caroline but that doesn't mean he every entirely got along with her; he tried to be nice for Bonnie's sake.

"Well I wanted Bonnie to come to lunch with me but after seeing this I want to ask her how good you were in bed!" Caroline giggled, almost bouncing with joy at the thought of her best friend finally losing her virginity.

"Well she said she cum ten times so I'm guessing I was good" Kai said with a smirk and saw Caroline's face drop with disgust at those words coming out Kai's mouth. He was always so rude and immature.

"He's lying we didn't do anything" Bonnie chimed in, opening her eyes and remembering that she had Kai, half naked, in her bed. It wasn't the first time, they always had sleepovers, usually ones more planned than last night. They only ever slept round Bonnie's house and Kai wasn't allowed to have guests very often (Unless they snuck out in the middle of the night like most the girls he slept with. She always had the best night's sleep when Kai was holding her. Bonnie was still pressed up against Kai, who's boner was pressing against her thigh; he always got morning wood.

"Alright bon I believe you" Caroline winked. "I'm going to come back in half an hour and pick you up so sort yourself out". The blonde walked out the door and shut it close. Kai returned to holding Bonnie close.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Kai asked, lips tracing over the back of her neck.

"I can't remember anything more than me kissing Josh and then you lashing out and punching him, the rest Is a blur" Bonnie replied, turning around to face him. His stubble hadn't been shaved in a while and Bonnie was enjoying the rougher look Kai had going. The boy she kissed last night was nowhere near as attractive as Kai but Scott was nice to her in school so she thought she might as well.

"Do you want to know?" Kai asked, looking into her brown eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her because it was just going to upset her; what she doesn't know can't hurt her right?

"No I was probably a mess. I should give Scott a call and ask him if he wants to hang out because I feel bad for leaving him hanging" Bonnie said. Kai always thought she was far to kind and It was only going to get her used unfairly. That's why Kai was always there to act as the devil on her shoulder and stop her from letting herself be exploited.

"I don't think you should" Kai said and then grabbed her phone off the side and put it down his boxers.

"Now unless you want to touch my balls I suggest you don't talk to him ever again" Kai warned Bonnie who had a judgmental look on her face.

"Fine but remember you ruined my chance of a boyfriend" Bonnie sighs and gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Kai almost applauded himself on his method of taking Bonnie's phone; he didn't ever want her to see him again. That dickhead was going to pay for what he did, Kai would make sure of it.

Kai sat up in bed and looked at his phone, it was 12:03pm and he had a message from Chloe; a girl he slept with a month ago. She was terrible in bed and he couldn't even finish until he closed his eyes and imagined it was Bonnie who he was fucking.

 _'I enjoyed the night we had, meet me in the alleyway near the back of the school Monday and I'll show you a good time again- Chloe xx'_

Kai swore he could almost vomit at reading that. He had no interest in even looking at that girl let alone having his dick sucked by her.

 _'Don't message me again'_

Kai replied and turned off his phone, putting on a t-shirt of his Bonnie had in his draw; Bonnie's home is like his second house so he always has a few things spare here. He also chucks on his skinny jeans from last night and makes his way down the stairs.

"Hey Sheila" Kai gives Bonnie's gran one of his signature wide grins.

"Hello child" Sheila replies, continuing to pour her tea. Kai and Bonnie's grams get along extremely well. Although she knows Kai is a bit of a problematic child, she sees the way he looks at Bonnie and the way he cares for her. Her granddaughter's happiness is the most important to her and she knows Kai makes her beyond happy. However, Sheila is not at all friendly with Joshua Parker, Kai's father. She always saw Kai's bruises as a kid and she knew it was because of his father. But of course, Bonnie didn't realise because she was only a carefree child. She's noticed Kai hasn't had any marks from his dad in a couple years.

"Thank you for getting Bonnie safely home last night, was she okay?" Sheila asked, handing Kai some toast she made for him when she heard that he was walking down the stairs.

"Ooh thank you! And yes she was, I made sure of it" Kai replied, tucking into his toast. Kai's favourite thing is eating, he doesn't know how he's not fat. He cooks for himself constantly as his dad never does anything.

"You are a good friend to Bonnie" Sheila gives Kai a small smile and leaves the kitchen to go sit in the living room. Kai loves how cosy Bonnie's home is, it makes him feel instantly welcomed. His house however, is just too modern and sleek. He lives in a mansion due to his father being extremely rich and yet despite all the money, all he ever wanted was to live like Bonnie.

Bonnie comes downstairs, dressed in a pair of black shorts and a purple crop top. Kai loves it when she has her bare legs out, they are such a great shape. Kai jokingly slaps her ass as she walks past and she gives him an evil glare which in turn makes him laugh.

"Kai don't laugh with your mouth full" Bonnie scolds him but he knows it's not serious. So, to annoy her he chews his toast extremely loud.

"kaiiiiiiii stop it!" Bonnie groans and Kai starts laughing which really winds her up.

"I will stop if you give me a kiss?" Kai joked but really, he was hoping Bonnie would. He went to stand in front of her, pushing her against the counter, her hands gripping onto the edge. He could hear how quick her breathing was and he could barely control his own. The tension was thick with sex. Kai started to tilt his head his head, getting closer to Bonnie's plump lips. Bonnie could swear her heart was about to rip out her chest with the strength that it was pounding, Kai looked so hot towering over her small frame. Suddenly, Kai picked Bonnie up onto the counter by placing his hands under the thighs; heat spread all over Bonnie's body. Kai had his hands around her waist now, gripping it tights from the amount of nerves he was feeling. Bonnie moved closer to his lips, licking her own which Kai was staring at intensely.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie's grams shouted her name and both her and Kai immediately tore away from each other. 'Fucks sake' thought Kai in his head.

"You okay child? You're really heating up" Sheila came over to Bonnie who was now off the counter, her face flushed bright red.

"I'm fine grams" Bonnie cleared her throat and her grams raised her eye in suspicion.

"I'm going to go now" Kai said, grabbing his phone and wallet and walking out the door. The hot summer air was not helping him cool down from that intense moment. He knew Bonnie was going to kiss him and that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He was hard, that girl just keeps turning him on without even knowing it.

Kai started to walk to his house which was only a 15-minute walk, luckily. When he opened the door he shouted 'I'm here' and nobody replied as usual. His dad was the only one who lived here, along with the maid and the chef. Occasionally his dad's girlfriend, Stephanie, came over for a few nights. She was posh lady who was unbelievably snobby; Kai didn't like her one bit. Also, she had this daughter who was every bit like her and she once said that he shouldn't hang out with boring people like Bonnie. Everyone who is isn't rich as her she puts under the category of boring. To say the least Kai did not appreciate her mentioning his best friend and he said some quite nasty things to her. She never came round again, thank god.

He went to the kitchen straight away to grab a quick snack. Pork grinds to be exact, his favourite snack. Bonnie said she hated them but she would always steal a few off him. He was pretty sure she only said that because he hates how loudly he chews them.

"Hey Gomery" He said to the butler, his full name was Montgomery but he felt like a nickname was easier and quicker.

"Hi Kai, would you want me to make you anything?"

"No I'm alright just came to get a snack" Kai replied, reaching for the packet of pork grinds on the top shelf.

"Did you stay at Miss Bennetts last night?" Gomery asked politely.

"Yes I did, was it a problem?"

"It's just your dad didn't know where you were and he got angry but he should be over it now" Gomery gave him a hopeful smile but Kai knew his dad was the king of grudges, that's one thing Kai inherited from him. Once when Bonnie didn't pick him for a partner project for science, back when they were 10, he gave her the silent treatment for a whole week. He only forgave her when he realised he missed her company and he immediately went over to her house with a flower he picked from his garden and gave it to Bonnie as an apology. They quickly hugged and made up and everything was back to normal.

"Where the fuck have you been Malakai?" His father shouted at the top of his lungs just as Kai had reached the massive spiral staircase.

"Out. What do you want?" Kai replied, with venom laced in his voice.

"You come down here son and you speak to my face like a man"

Kai began walking towards his father, not being able to look him in the eyes. Yes, he was 16 but his dad scared him more than anybody else. Everything he did to him when he was a child messed him up for life. Bonnie is the only person who keeps him from going crazy.

"I was with Bonnie, what's the big deal?" Kai asked, he knew he probably shouldn't be sassy, he'll probably get a punch for it.

"The deal is that you tell me what your bloody plans are, you understand?"

"Why? You don't give a fuck about me anyway!" Kai shouted right in his dad's face. Just like expected he got a massive slap in the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Malakai! Hand over your phone right now" His dad demanded and Kai refused, which ended in another slap. He eventually got his phone out his pocket and hastily placed it in hid dads phone. Whenever his dad didn't like something he did, his phone was taken from him. That way he couldn't text or facetime Bonnie whenever he was bored or lonely.

Kai walked up to his room and slammed his door shut, walking up to his mirror to analyse his face. There was a massive red mark from where he was hit and he sighed, at least he didn't have to see Bonnie today and have to explain himself.

 **-That evening-**

Bonnie had come home from Lunch with Caroline and now she was sitting in bed, fiddling with her phone. She had text Kai to see what he was up to and he hadn't replied for the past 2 hours. He wasn't one to usually ignore or take so long, unless it was somebody except Bonnie. She decided to do something productive and got out some paper and her history book; she had to do an essay for history due Monday.

After what felt like days, despite only being 1 hour, she had complete her essay and put away all her work. She felt her phone vibrate and she really hoped it was Kai, but when she looked at her phone it was Elena's name that popped up.

"Bonnie please can I come round?" Elena begged between sobs and of course Bonnie said yes straight away.

When Bonnie opened the door, Elena hugged her straight away, her mascara was already halfway down her face along with her tears.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, taking Elena upstairs to her room so they could talk privately. When they sat on Bonnie's bed Elena began to explain.

"Matt broke up with me and he didn't even give me a proper reason. He just said that his feelings had changed." Elena said, dragging her fingers through her hair. Bonnie did her best to comfort her by giving her a long hug and telling her it would be okay but she was pretty sure Elena believed this was the end of the world.

She let Elena sleep round hers that night because she needed a friend with her. But Bonnie could not stop worrying about Kai who had made no attempt to contact her. She sent him a final text at 12am saying 'I hope you are okay Kai xx'.

When Elena had left that morning, it was Sunday and Bonnie straight away made her way over to Kai's house. It was only 11am and she was sure Kai wouldn't be awake because he usually slept in till the afternoon. However, she was worried and she had to make sure he was okay.

She stood outside Kai's massive mansion door. She had rung the bell 5 minutes ago and still had gotten no reply. Until now.

"Oh hello Bonnie. Kai upstairs sleeping" greeted the foreign maid. She was always really sweet even with her lack of English words. She thanked Lydia and went upstairs, towards Kai's bedroom. When she opened the door, she did not expect the sight before her. Kai's covers were on the floor due to the extremely hot temperature outside and Kai was stark naked, limbs spread over the bed. He was peacefully sleeping and so Bonnie decided to play an evil prank on her to get even for him telling Caroline they slept together.

Bonnie took off all her clothes, and put on one of Kai's shirts. She felt anxious at the thought of not having any pants but she had to make it believable. She laid down next to Kai, pulling up 'her' shirt to her waist and faced her ass towards him. She gave him a quick poke to awaken him and then pretended to be sleeping. She began to hear his disoriented groans as he started to move around, stretching his whole body.

"Oh my fucking god" Kai whispered under his breath as he saw a tanned girl with an extremely curvy figure in his bed, ass sticking out right at him. Bonnie tried so hard not to laugh. Kai swore he couldn't remember sleeping with anyone last night but then again, he did have quite a few beers to himself to try and forget the conversation with his dad.

When he grabbed the girls shoulder to turn her around, he couldn't breathe when he saw Bonnie's face. But at the same time, his whole skin felt on fire as he pressed his naked crotch against her ass. He couldn't take the smile of his face, he'd had sex with the girl of his dreams which means she wants to be with him. Why couldn't he remember this happening? He wanted more than anything to remember every detail about their night together; the way Bonnie moaned, screamed his name and the way she tasted.

"Hey" he heard Bonnie say. She stared at him with the most innocent look and Kai swore he fell in love with her even more than he already was.

"Last night was so good" She smiled at him and he felt like he was high, his emotions were everywhere and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"You are the sexiest girl I've ever met" Kai replied, putting one hand around her stomach, kissing her shoulders. Then suddenly Bonnie flipped herself on top of him, sitting with her bare pussy on his groin, just above his hard dick that was grazing her ass.

"I got you so good Kai! I literally came in here ten minutes ago and undressed to trick you into thinking we slept together" Bonnie laughed and Kai's whole face dropped. In that moment, Bonnie felt extremely bad for what she had done.

"You're the worst" Kai rolled his eyes and then flipped them around so he was on top of her, his dick between her thighs and he could feel how wet her pussy way; it took everything in him not to slide himself in. He started to tickle the sides of her hips, he knew Bonnie was extremely ticklish and this was her punishment. She began laughing so hard that tears were going down her cheeks and she was begging Kai to stop in between hysterics of laughter.

They spent the rest of the day together watching movies downstairs on the sofa and when it was 11pm, Kai took Bonnie home in his car. He walked her up to her porch and hugged her goodbye, it would have been the perfect time to kiss her goodbye but after she messed with him today, he was unsure of if she actually liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday. Kai's least favourite day; actually that might be every weekday. When school was involved, Kai would rather stab himself with a pole than spend an hour listening to his maths teacher. Kai wasn't dumb, he just didn't have the patience to sit through an hour or listening to stuff he most likely wouldn't remember. If he had to revise for a test, he would rather learn from the book in his own bedroom. But than again it was quite fun revising with Bonnie because at least he had a distraction when he got bored.

He checked his phone to see if Bonnie wanted him to pick her up to take her to school. No message. Therefore, Caroline must be taking her. Bonnie really wasn't a morning person so he wasn't missing out on much. He went downstairs, made himself some cereal, Frosties to be exact and than brushed his teeth. Kai wasn't one for taking ages to style his hair; Bonnie hated it when it was gelled because she preferred it soft and that's why soft and natural it was.

He made his way to his car and began driving to school, dreading the day.

-lunchtime-

Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Kai and Bonnie were all sitting at their usual lunch table. However Kai immediately noticed some tension in the air. Matt wasn't looking at anybody and quietly eating his sandwich, not engaged in the conversation. Elena was also not making any effort to speak up. Kai also noticed Matt and Elena sitting at opposite ends of the table, usually they would be disgustingly close to each other and sharing food.

"What's up with blondie and whiney?" Kai whispered in Bonnie's ear and she immediately gave him a dirty look for calling Elena whiney; she hated when he did that.

"They broke up" Bonnie whispered back and Kai started to laugh, which of course Bonnie was unimpressed with.

"Well they were always going to break up. Have you seen the way Elena's been staring at Stephan lately, makes me want to vomit" Kai added, and Bonnie somewhat agreed. Elena had been getting increasingly close to Stephan who had for a while shown a massive interest in Elena; he wasn't good at hiding it.

"What you two whispering about?" Asked Caroline, nosy as always.

"Well that's for us to know and you... well to not know" Kai smiled sarcastically at Caroline who rolled her eyes at him, he was always being a jerk to her. Bonnie elbowed him in the hip which seemed to shut him up.

"Well I was saying that Friday night we are all going to Stephan's house to watch scary movies and drink, so come along Bonnie. Bring Kai if you have to" Caroline gave Kai a dodgy look which made him put his middle finger up at her. This than caused Bonnie to angrily say Kai's name which in turn made everyone laugh. They were a odd group of friends but they loved it.

-Friday-

Bonnie was in Kai's car getting a lift to her place to take a overnight bag for Stephan's. They decided they would make a night of it and turn it into a massive sleepover. Kai had already packed his duvet and pillow from his house and stuffed it in the back of his car.

Bonnie and Kai went to her room and Kai as usual sat down on her bed and took out his phone, playing a game on it.

"Bonnie don't take too long deciding what you wear, it's only a night" Kai smirked at her. Bonnie was a over thinker and always thought she was going to need more than was actually needed. Kai on the other hand was a minimalist, never quite packing enough. So really they were a perfect match.

"Shut up Kai" Bonnie said, rummaging her hands through her chest of draws.

"Can you wear your red lacy pants to bed?" Kai asked in a monotone voice as he played his game.

"Kai do you ever stop talking?"

"Nope, but you love it. Also shotgun sharing a bed with you"

"Well who else would I share it with you idiot" Bonnie replied and Kai felt extremely happy, he liked knowing Bonnie was only thinking of him. Ever since Kai started sleeping round since he was 10 years old, they would either share a bed or sleep in the same room. He didn't like being away from Bonnie.

He often wondered what he would be like if she wasn't around to keep him grounded. Kai would probably be committing crimes or just have mental issues piling on top of each other.

"You ready?" Asked Bonnie as if she hasn't been the one getting ready for the past twenty minutes. Kai nodded his head and helped Bonnie take her duvet and a pillow. They chucked the sleep over supplies in the back of the car and Bonnie said goodbye to her grandma. On the way to Stephan's they talked more about the breakup between Matt and Elena. However, Kai didn't give a shit about their relationship, he just liked hearing Bonnie talk.

When they arrived at Stephan's, nobody else was there yet as Stephan had gone to buy some snacks for the night. Instead Stephan's older brother,

Damon answered the door. Neither of the group sees Damon often as he's 20 and at university, studying psychology with criminology. Damon is extremely handsome, he has messy hair, quite grown out and jet black. He is muscly and looks amazing in tight white tops. Damon had always had his eye out on Bonnie, she was sassy and fierce but kind and selfless and Damon liked it.

"Hey Bon Bon" Damon winked, taking Bonnies hand and kissing it. Kai was looking at him the whole time.

"Didn't know you guys were on nickname level?" Kai mocked, putting down all the bags and placing the duvets and pillows on the sofa.

"I wish we were more than that level" Damon gave his signature smirk to Bonnie and Kai wanted to punch his stupid face. He was always a bit jealous of Damon, he somehow knew how to make every girl want him. But than again Kai didn't want every girl to want him, he wanted Bonnie. However, now Damon seemed to have her attention and he was no way pleased about that. Bonnie on the other hand quite enjoyed Damons flirtation, getting rosy cheeks at his comment.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, was just picking up some snacks for later" Stephan had arrived and thankfully broken up this horrible trio of people.

"Let me help you with that, Kai you come along too" Bonnie said, giving a smile to Kai that said 'if you don't come now I will kill you'. Kai followed her, not wanting to spend another moment having to stare at Damons face.

"Do you like him?" Kai asked Bonnie bluntly.

"Kai I barely know the guy" Bonnie sighed, Kai was always the one to get his thoughts out of his head without actually thinking about what he says. He wanted answers given to him straight.

"Well do you think he's attractive?" Kai stood in front of Bonnie, staring her right in the eyes; so intensely that Bonnie felt like she was paralysed.

"N-n-no" She stuttered, feeling hypnotised by Kai's stare. How could she think about Damon when Kai was right in front of her, causing heat to build between her legs.

"Good" Kai said, wanting to add the act that she's his. Only problem is Bonnie Bennett does not like being told that she belongs to anybody. But Kai just needed to hear her say that she's only his to touch and that he's her best friend, or maybe more.

Kai than walked away from Bonnie, helping Stephan to pour snacks into bowls. Bonnie did not know what this night was going to bring, there seemed to be tension in the group, between Elena, Matt and Stephan and also Kai, Herself and Damon.

Everyone arrived minutes between each other, finally the whole group was spread across 3 sofas. Of course Kai had grabbed a two seater sofa and laid himself over it which Bonnie took as a sign to annoy him and sit on his legs. Matt, Caroline and Tyler were on another couch and Elena had Damon and Stephan on either side of her.

"My parents said they'll be back at 2 tomorrow so everyone needs to be out by than" Stephan said and everyone replied with a okay. Stephan's parents were always travelling to different places for business, his mum owned her own fashion company and his dad was in charge of marketing for the company.

"What move should we put on first than?" Tyler asked and Kai immediately replied with 'The conjuring 2!" And everyone agreed with him. Everyone expect Bonnie, she hated horror movies, they always gave her terrible nightmares. Kai had now moved his feet so Bonnie could sit on the sofa but now his legs were over her lap.

The movie came on and already Bonnie was feeling tense from the music. The only reason Kai suggested one of the scariest horror movies was because he loved the way Bonnie would always seek comfort from him. Kai had noticed Damon taking glances at Bonnie and he felt extremely iterated. Can't the idiot see that she's mine, Kai thought.

Bonnie would jump whenever there was a jump scare and Kai would have to squeeze her hand to reassure her it's okay. It was already dark outside which meant the room was nearly pitch black. Bonnie decided that she had had enough of watching the film as all everyone did was laugh at her when they saw her over react. So she made Kai budge up and squeezed herself in the bit between Kai and the back of the Couch. Kai had his arm behind Bonnies neck and she was laying in the crook of his shoulder. She put her hand on Kai's stomach, lifting his top slightly so she could feel the warmth of Kai's skin. One of her legs was over the two of his as she laid on her side. Kai's other hand was tracing along her thigh, he loved getting this close to Bonnie.

"No sex over there please" Elena laughed at Caroline's outburst; just to annoy her Kai started making groaning noises and saying Bonnie's name.

"Kai stop it" Bonnie put her hand over his mouth to shut him up, she could feel his smile under her palm. She released him once she thought he was done. Bonnie tried not to blush as she thought about how hot Kai sounded making those noises. She definitely wouldn't mind being the person who made him moan.

Everyone but Bonnie watched the rest of the movie, she had fallen asleep on Kai's comfy chest. Once the film was done, everyone started to stretch their bodies out after being squashed on the sofa with everyone.

"Let's draw on her face!" Suggested Tyler whilst looking at Bonnie's adorable sleeping face.

"No chance" Kai said, holding her protectively to him. Bonnie hates being pranked and he wasn't about to have her hold a grudge against him.

"You're no fun" Tyler slouched back into the sofa.

"I have an idea, let's play truth or dare?" Elena suggested and everyone groaned, this would always end badly but they had no other ideas.

Kai gently woke up Bonnie who had the most confused look on her face, she snuggled up closer to Kai and refused to get up. Her nap had been far too short.

"We're going to play truth or dare, come on" Kai started poking her in the shoulder which he knew she hated and immediately she got up, giving Kai the evils.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet and than we can play" Bonnie said, hoping up from the sofa; slightly hurting Kai in the process. Bonnie made her way to the Salvatore's massive bathroom. It had two sinks... ridiculous Bonnie thought. She turns on the tap and splashes cold water on her face, refreshing her tired appearance. She made her way back to the living room, where everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Right I think Stephan should pick somebody as he is the host" Caroline says.

"Okay, Elena truth or dare?" Stephan asks Elena, how typical thought Kai.

"I'm going to start off slow and say truth"

"What was your first kiss like?" Stephan asked.

"Well it was awkward. It was Jack from school when we were 10 years old. He just puckered his lips and placed them on mine and kept them there for what felt like hours. It was terrible" Everyone laughed and Bonnie remembers Elena telling her over Skype when they were younger. They don't share as much anymore. Caroline and Elena are closer and call themselves best friends. Bonnie would probably be closer to them if she wasn't as close with Kai.

"Okay my choice, Bonnie, truth or dare?" Elena asks.

"Dare" Bonnie says, quite nervously because her friends can be quite brutal with dares.

"Drink a vodka shot out of Tyler's belly button" Elena laughs and Bonnie groans, like seriously why are things always getting so overly touchy with these kinds of games.

Tyler lays down on the floor and has Elena attempt to poor tequila in his belly button, definitely going overboard. Tyler has a pretty thick snail trail and she starts to feel a little uneasy. She puts her mouth on Tyler's belly button and sucks up all the vodka, making a extremely unattractive face as the intense taste. Everyone around her claps and cheers and she starts to feel more comfortable.

"Right now it's my turn, Stephan, truth or dare?" Bonnie said in almost a evil tone.

"Dare"

"Demonstrate on Matt your favourite sex position" Bonnie giggles at her own idea. Even Kai gives her an approving smirk.

"Jesus Christ" Matt responds to the idea. However, Stephan's already telling him to lay flat on the floor. Stephan gets on top of him, lifting one of Matts legs in the air and getting in between the blondes legs.

"Wow Stephan, missionary? How boring!" Kai scoffs and Stephan tells Kai to shut up.

"Matt seeming as you were the victim of that dare, you choose who's next" Stephan adds.

"Okay, Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously" Kai responds in a cocky tone.

"Kiss Caroline" Matt stares at him and Kai starts to laugh.

"You fucking serious? I'm not doing that, no offence Caroline" Kai said.

"Thank god I don't have to have your mouth over me" Caroline quickly responded.

"Well if not that, than you have to kiss Damon" Matt and Kai never got along, Matt was kind and caring whereas Kai was the opposite.

"Okay that makes me vomit so I guess Caroline it is" Kai said and he saw Damon sigh in relief.

Kai went over to Caroline and he gave her the quickest kiss he could manage, barely touching her lips. She was not his type of girl and their frenemy relationship only made him want to do it less. Caroline and Tyler weren't in a relationship but they were basically dating unofficially. However Tyler didn't feel jealous of the kiss because he knew how much Caroline disliked Kai in every way.

"Okay after that horror, Matt, truth or dare?" Kai asked. Bonnie already knew this was going to be horrific. Kai loved to stir drama.

"Truth" Matt said, he knew Kai had no mercy and would make him do something to embarrass him.

"You're so boring. Okay, on a level of 1-10 how good was Elena in bed?" Kai smirked and he felt he tension rise in the room.

"10" Matt eventually said, gritting his teeth.

"Wow didn't think of you as one to exaggerate " Kai laughed but he could feel everyone's eyes on him, especially Bonnie's judgemental glare.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Matt said, he was going to get his revenge on Kai.

"Dare"

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Bonnie" Matt smiled at Kai but it was a sarcastic smile. Kai's mouth dropped when he heard the dare but he quickly regained his composure. He could feel his jealousy rising again, he hated Matt for this.

"I'd be more than happy too" Damon smirked and grabbed Bonnies hand to help her up of the ground. Bonnie couldn't lie, she was nervous.

Damon led her to the closet near their kitchen and let her go in first, it was quite a large closet so they had quite a lot of room.

"Um sorry Damon I hope it's alright but I don't want to go any further than kissing" Bonnie gave him a nervous smile, not that it mattered because it was dark in the room so he couldn't see her.

"Of course" Damon replied, beginning to slowly kiss Bonnie's neck, gently sucking on some parts and she really hoped he wouldn't leave a hickey. His lips were than kissing a trail all the way up to her mouth.

"Relax" Damon whispered against her skin but Bonnie found it extremely hard to relax when a hot guy was kissing her body. Than his lips reached her own, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip. This already was much better than her kiss at the party. They start making out, getting faster as Damon's need for Bonnie gets stronger. He can see exactly why Kai is so protective of her, because once you have her you can't imagine anyone else being better. Damon's hand goes down to Bonnie's ass, squeezing it tightly and picking her up off the ground; making her legs wrap around his hips. Damon groans as Bonnie presses against his hard cock.

"Go on a date with me Sunday evening?" Damon asks and Bonnie nods her head in agreement, she definitely wouldn't mind a date with Damon Salvatore.

"7 minutes is up. Get out" Kai swings open the door. Luckily Damon puts Bonnie back on the ground before Kai sees. Damon walks out with a smirk on his face and Kai knows something happened between them; after all Damon can't keep his eyes off her.

"You okay?" Kai asks Bonnie, wrapping

an arm around her small waist.

"Of course I am" Bonnie replies and that's when Kai moves her hair behind her shoulders.

"Did he give you a fucking hickey?" Kai raised his voice, and Bonnie put her head down. She didn't know why but she couldn't deal with it when Kai was genuinely annoyed with her. She almost felt ashamed that she let Damon do anything to her. However, she wasn't going to let Kai believe that he could control her.

"I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want" Bonnie replied, walking off to meet everyone in the living room. She put her hair in front again to cover the hickey Damon gave her. She would definitely not let her grams see it.

Kai was angry, why would Damon do that? He knew it would piss him off even more. Luckily, it was 1am and everyone decided it was time for bed. As you get older you realise that all nighters are a huge mistake. Kai than saw Damon whispering in Bonnies ear; the bastard just couldn't leave her alone.

"Maybe you want to come and share my bed?" Damon whispered in Bonnie ear and his low voice made her shiver.

"I already told Kai I would share with him" Bonnie replied, feeling bad that she was rejecting Damon.

"Alright but I'm definitely having you Sunday" Damon winked at her and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Kai came over to Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in the scent of her hair, it always smelled amazing.

"Coming to find a room?" Kai asked her and Bonnie agreed. They quickly grabbed their covers and pillows and bags and made their way up the stairs. The Salvatore mansion had tons of guest rooms and Kai didn't even know why, he swore the Salvatore's never had anyone round.

Bonnie had brought some new pyjamas that she for some reason really wanted to show Kai. She knew he would love them.

Bonnie went to the bathroom connecting to their bedroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and than slipped on her new pyjamas. The top half was a bralette, black and had embroidered flowers on it which would over her nipples. Than the shorts were tight and also black, going up to her waist and cutting off half way down her bum. Bonnie liked seeing Kai get turned on by her.

She walked out and Kai was sitting on the bed, as usual playing a game on his phone.

"Fuck me" Kai couldn't believe his eyes, Bonnie definitely knew exactly how to get him turned on. He was sitting in just his Calvin Klein boxers which were now a obvious tent. Bonnie couldn't help but bite her lip at the way Kai stared at her. It's like he was a hungry animal and she was the prey.

"Bonnie get your ass over here right now" Kai demanded as he sat on the edge of the bed. His cock was rock hard at the way Bonnie looked, how the shorts showed off her wide hips and narrow waist. How he could see the top of her breast coming out the bra she was wearing.

Bonnie felt far more nervous than every before, even more so when she was kissing Damon. She went over to Kai, slowly sitting on his lap, legs either side of his body. His hands trailed up her back, her skin feeling on fire with his every touch.

"Are you trying to tease me Bonnie?" Kai asked, looking Bonnie right in the eye. She could see how his lips were slightly parted, he had such nice lips.

"No why would I try and do that?" Bonnie bit her lip, trying to keep up her confidence even though Kai's stare was making her feel like jelly. She could feel his cock twitch under her, she knew it was big. She had walked in on him jacking off before but she never admitted to it.

"Because you want me to fu-" Kai didn't get to finish his sentence before Elena swung the door open. Immediately Bonnie got off Kai's lap, trying to recompose herself.

"Hey Bonnie was wondering if your bathroom had left over toothpaste as we've run out?" Elena asked innocently.

"Love your pjs by the way" she added.

"We do its in the bathroom" Bonnie smiled, however it wasn't genuine. She wanted Kai to finish his sentence. She was pretty positive that he was going to say something about her wanting him to fuck her. In that moment she would of let him do anything to her.

"I'm going to get some water" Bonnie said, quickly leaving the room but grabbing one of Kai's hoodies on the way to cover herself with. It was far too big on her, going below her bum and beyond her hands; she didn't mind though because it smelt exactly like Kai.

Bonnie was in the kitchen when somebody scared her.

"Hey Bon Bon" Damon said casually, feeling slightly jealous at the fact that she was wearing Kai's hoodie.

"Hey Damon" Bonnie replied with a smile. That's when Damon turned her around and pressed her body against the counter. He was just in a black shirt and boxers, his muscles were defined even through the shirt. He grabbed Bonnie's thighs and lifted her onto the counter. She remembered when Kai did that the other week and she felt a shudder go through her body. Damon started kissing her and she was slow to respond but eventually started to copy his rhythm. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Kai earlier; she liked the way he had been so dominating.

"By the way what you've got on is really hot. Come sleep in my bed. You don't want Kai to see you like this do you?" Damon asked, but Bonnie couldn't respond. Truth was she had only worn this to get Kai's eyes on her. Damon wasn't part of the plan but it was nice to kiss him.

"I can't, he would get annoyed" Bonnie said, hopping off the counter and grabbing the water she had poured. She quickly made her way upstairs, hand shaking.

"You took your time" Kai said, toothbrush in his mouth. Bonnie laughed, he looked hilarious with toothpaste all around his mouth. Bonnie took off Kai's hoodie and got in bed, covering herself with the light blanket she took. It was summer and sleeping in hot conditions wasn't her favourite.

Kai than slipped in bed, of course getting under her blanket and not his own. His hand went around her waist, tracing her stomach and occasionally her breast. Bonnie felt like she couldn't breath, he had had this effect on her for the longest time.

"What was it that you were going to say earlier?" Bonnie said, words escaping into the darkness of the room.

"Don't worry it was a joke. Goodnight Bon" Kai didn't want her to know what he was going to say because he knew she had met Damon downstairs. Why else would she have taken so long. Kai really did want to have sex with Bonnie, she was so innocent and he loved the idea of being the one to take that innocence away. He wanted to destroy her in the best possible way, make her only come back to him. Make her scream his name. The thoughts of her made him fall asleep quicker.

"Goodnight Kai"


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday. The day Bonnie was going on a date with Damon. She was nervous, she asked Elena for advice but all she said was to be yourself. All she needed was a hug from Kai to reassure her, but even he wasn't responding to her messages. She had text him last night saying she was going on a date with Damon and she hadn't gotten a text back. Kai is always on his phone so he must be ignoring her, but why?

Damon told Bonnie to dress fancy and now she was going through the filtering process. Thai involved looking at all the dresses she owned and choosing one. In the end (after about 1 hour) she decided to wear the black looser dress she was going to wear to the party last week. She knew Kai liked it and it made her feel better about her choice. She couldn't get her best friend out her head, especially after what happened on Friday night. His voice oozed with sex and tension. Bonnie sent Kai another message,

"Are you okay? Xx"

She hoped that this time he would respond.

Damon was picking her up in 15 minutes; she only had her makeup left to do. She decided to just do mascara as she wasn't feeling in the mood to go all out. Kai's lack of response was putting her down.

She went downstairs, where her grams was reading a book. She looked up at Bonnie and smiled.

"You look beautiful child"

"Thank you grams" Bonnie said half heatedly.

"What's the matter?" Her grams asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"It's nothing" Bonnie replied, her reason was silly and small anyway.

"Come on child, it's clearly bothering you" Her grams had now put her book down and given her full attention to Bonnie.

"It's just that Kai hasn't replied to me since I told him I was going on a date with Damon" Bonnie realized how silly she sounded, it was so petty of her.

"Can you blame the boy? He's in love with you Bonnie" Her grams laughed before she said the thing that shocked Bonnie most. Why did her grams think Kai was in love with her? Bonnie would have realized? She has known the boy for over 10 years.

"I don't think that's true grams" Bonnie said, she wouldn't believe what her grams told her. Bonnie than heard a knock on the door, she left quickly to greet Damon.

"Hey. Aren't you looking sexy" Damon smiled, giving Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked Bonnie and she nodded, walking to Damon's car. Damon owned a blue Camaro convertible which he was extremely protective of; it was a great car Bonnie thought.

On the way to the restaurant they talked about school, friends and favorite foods. Bonnie found out that Damon could not stand carrots, which she thought was really strange. Damon found out that Bonnie was a straight A student but she told him that once she got a F in a history exam and her dad grounded her for a week.

"What I don't understand is why your friends with Kai? He's so annoying" Damon says, adding on a laugh and Bonnie laughs as well because Kai is definitely annoying.

"Well he's different with me. Sure he's still a jerk but he actually can be nice and I've just known him since forever and along the way he's just grown on me. He's always been there for me when I needed him and he just makes my life more exciting and carefree." Bonnie realized that she had gone a bit of a tangent but everything she said was true. Most of her friends are only friends with Kai because she is. Kai isn't very popular with the other boys in the school, mainly because he's probably slept with most of their girlfriends.

"It's going to be hard competing against that but i'm full of surprise's " Damon winks at her as he begins to park outside the restaurant. It's one of the town most expensive restaurants which Bonnie has never been too.

"Wow I can't believe you're taking me here" Bonnie smiles as Damon opens her car door, putting his hand out so she can take it and get out the car easier.

"Only the best for you Bonnie Bennett" Damon gives her his signature smirk and than they begin walking to the restaurant. They get given their reserved table for two which has multiple candles laying on the clean white tablecloth. The restaurant is modern but cosy, it's very polished and basic yet atmospheric.

Bonnie and Damon spend a few minutes picking out a starter and a main; with so many options it took Bonnie quite a while to decide. The waiter came over and asked for their choices, Bonnie went with some fancy sounding prawn starter and than a pasta based main; alongside some red wine. Damon chose the same starter as Bonnie and than a steak main with a couple sides; he asks for the same red wine.

"You look amazing tonight" Damon complemented Bonnie and she felt her cheeks go rosy red.

"Not bad yourself" Bonnie replied, adding in a giggle. She felt quite nervous, she knew the date wouldn't be awkward because conversation with Damon comes easily but she didn't know if she could fully be herself.

"What are your plans after high school?" Damon asks.

"Well I want to go to college to study music. I'm thinking of whitemore as that's where Kai wants to go aswell as Elena and Caroline" Bonnie replied. She loved music, it had always been her passion, however nobody much ever heard her sing because of her stage fright. She played the guitar flawlessly and Kai had been trying to teach her how to play drums but she wasn't quite as good as him. She could also pay almost any song on piano, her dad had been paying for weekly lessons or her up until she was 15; she stopped because school work and cheer-leading was taking up too much of her time.

"I never knew you could sing?" Damon smiled at her.

"I tend not to sing in public because of stage fright but i'm working on my confidence" Bonnie gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you'll have to sing for me one day" Damon said, food came before she could turn his offer down. Only Kai had heard her sing and play the piano and she felt nervous enough pouring her soul out to her best friend.

The starter was delicious, both of them devoured it quickly, laughing at each others overwhelming hunger. Bonnie had barely eaten anything all day so that she would be hungry enough to eat everything for her date. Bonnie had gotten away with ordering wine due to Damon looking old for his age; plus she was sure his parents knew the owner of the restaurant so he could get away with a lot.

They talked more about each others childhood. Bonnie learnt that Damon and Stefan were always more fond of their mother than their father, who could be quite strict and harsh at times. Damon told her that Stefan was the favorite child who did much better in school. Bonnie told him that she lived at her Grams for quite a while now because her dad was always at work to earn enough to pay for everything. She also told him that her mum left when she was very young and she can't remember much of her. Damon put his hand over hers on the table and Bonnie immediately felt comforted.

Than their main meal came, the smell was amazing. Bonnie's mouth was watering at the sight of it. They immediately started to dig in, making small talk between mouthfuls. Damon than felt his phone vibrate, he ignored it and apologized. It than rang again.

"I think somebody desperately needs you, answer it" Bonnie said, continuing to eat her food.

"What do you want brother? You know i'm on a date" Damon said through gritted teeth, he was not happy about his little brother interrupting his night.

"You idiot. I'll be there in ten" Damon disconnected the phone, clearly annoyed.

"Stefan got in trouble with the police, he got caught smoking weed with Tyler and Matt. I have to pick him up from the station. I'm really sorry, I will make it up to you" Damon stood up, putting his leather jacket on.

"And don't worry the meal was paid for in advance. I can drive you home if you want?" Damon asked.

"It's okay I'll walk home, it's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here" Bonnie gives Damon a smile and gets up to give him a hug. She can't hide her disappointment at the fact the night's been cut short. They walk out the restaurant together and he gives her another kiss on the cheek before getting in his car and driving off. Bonnie begins the twenty minute walk home. She checks her phone and still no reply from Kai; she's had enough of his silence, she decides to call him. On the third ring he picks up.

"Bonster what's up?" Kai says, clearly eating as she hears the crunching sounds over the phone, it only fuels her anger.

"I'm just surprised you answered because you've been ignoring me" Bonnie says in her sassy voice.

"Somebody woke up on the judgy side of the bed this morning. I went to a party last night and got really hungover, looking at the phone screen made me want to puke" Kai replied. He wasn't entirely lying. When he saw the text from Bonnie about her stupid date, he got jealous and decided to drink the feelings away. He found the closest house party and got drunk, sleeping with some random girl before making his way home at 5am.

"Whatever Kai, doesn't kill to send a quick text to say 'oh hey i'm not dead'" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You're not my mum Bonnie, you don't get to tell me what to do" Kai argued back, starting to get agitated.

"I might not be your mum Kai, but i am your best friend and i care about you" Bonnie hated arguing with Kai, he always retaliated with the stupidest things just to try to hurt her.

"How was your dumb date than?" Kai moved onto a different topic, he clearly had lost this battle. Bonnie realized he called the date dumb and again she rolled her eyes.

"It was really good. We went to the Amour de la nourriture. But Damon had to leave early because Stefan got into some trouble with the police and he needed to pick him up" Bonnie knew Kai was going to pounce onto the opportunity to say something about the last part.

"You're telling me he ditched the most sexy girl in the whole of Mystic Falls to save his brothers ass. I knew he was a idiot" Kai almost laughed because of how stupid Damon was. However he knew Bonnie was far too kind too hold a grudge against Damon and that annoyed him.

"Shut up Kai" Bonnie replied. She was walking past the Mystic Grill when she saw something strange in the alleyway. She began walking down the alley, slowly and with caution, she hated the dark and this alleyway was not well lit. She heard Kai repeat her name on the phone but she couldn't concentrate on him right now. As she got closer, she started to make out a human figure, naked.

"Oh my god" Bonnie whispered. There was blood everywhere, the girl had a massive gaping hole in her chest, right where her heart should be. There was blood covering the walls of the Mystic Grill and the pavement. No horror movie scene was scarier than the sight in front of her. The girls eye's were still open and glazed over.

"Kai pick me up i'm at the Mystic Grill" Bonnie than put the phone down and ran out the alleyway. There was nobody in the streets, it was 8:30pm on a Sunday night. She quickly dialed 911, her hands trembling. She tried her best to communicate the message across the phone that she had found a dead body but through the tears and short breaths the person on the phone didn't understand much. She saw Kai's car driving towards her and she hadn't felt more relieved in her life. He parked next to her and immediately hopped out his and ran up to Bonnie.

"What's the matter Bon?" Kai wrapped his arm's tightly around Bonnie's small crying frame. Kai knew it was bad if Bonnie was crying. He had only seen Bonnie cry around 3 times in his life; first when she was 6 and broke her ankle, than when she was 10 and her dad got into a bad car accident and than recently when that dickhead had nearly tried to rape her. Kai had one hand in her hair, holding her head close to his chest and the other hand holding her waist.

Before Bonnie could talk, Kai heard the sirens of police vehicles and he knew this was something serious. Police officers were getting out their vehicles and running over to Bonnie and him.

"Are you Miss Bennett?" One of them asked and Bonnie nodded.

"T-the b-body is over over there" Bonnie choked on her words as she took sharp breaths to try to regain herself. Kai knew what had happened, Bonnie had found a dead body. Police officers started to run over to the alleyway as well as some forensic team workers. One police officer stayed with Bonnie and Kai.

"So Bonnie can you please tell me everything that happened upon you finding the body" The police officer asked once Kai had calmed Bonnie down a bit, rubbing her back and reassuring her it's okay.

"I was walking down the street, on the phone to Kai and I saw her out the corner of my eye. So I went to look and found her there, blood everywhere."

"Okay and why were you out so late?"

"I was coming home from a date who had to leave early and I told him I'd walk myself home"

"So this man isn't your boyfriend?"

"No he's a friend. He's the one I was on the phone with when I found her, I asked him to pick me up and than I dialled 911"

"Did you see anything suspicious whilst you were walking? Anyone walking around?"

"No the street was completely empty"

"Okay Miss Bennett. You can go now. Thank you for your co-operation"

Kai took Bonnie to his car, who was shivering as the evening had gotten colder and she was only in a dress. He grabbed the blanket from the backseat and put it over her. She gave him a smile in return.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course Bon" Kai replied and started to drive towards Bonnie's house. Bonnie looked at her face in the flip down mirror of Kai's car and she could see that her mascara was all down her cheeks. Brilliant.

They arrived at Bonnie's house and Bonnie immediately went to the bathroom to take off all her makeup and get ready for bed.

"Oh hi Kai, didn't expect you here" Bonnie's grandma smiled at him and put down her book that she was concentrating on.

"Something bad happened Sheila, Bonnie will probably want to tell you herself"

"What happened to my baby?" Sheila got up and walked over to the kitchen, taking out 3 tea cups.

"She found a dead body" Kai said, the room went dead silent. Than Bonnie came downstairs, eyes puffy and red.

"Oh my baby" Sheila walked over to Bonnie, embracing her in a warm hug. Bonnie had changed into some pj shorts and a grey vest top.

"Tell me about it" Sheila let go of her granddaughter and continued to make her herbal tea for the three of them.

"It was horrible grams. There was blood everything. She had no clothes on and I swear her heart had been cut out. It was disgusting" Bonnie said. Kai hadn't even known the details but this was far worse than he had imagined.

"That could of been you Bonnie. Damon's such an idiot for not taking you home" Kai stood up in anger and started to pace around the room.

"Child, sit down. This is not Damon's fault" Sheila raised her voice at Kai who apologised and sat down next to Bonnie. Kai respected Sheila and she was the one person he didn't mind listening to.

"Clearly whoever did this was very sick in the head. I'm sure the police will catch him" Sheila reassured the both of them. They drank their mint tea and began to relax.

"I'm going to bed, tired after all that" Bonnie announced, standing up from the table and going up to her room.

"I'm going too" Kai said but before he could get up, Sheila grabbed his arm gently.

"Take her of her for me" She gave Kai a weak smile.

"I always will" Kai said, going up after Bonnie. He was worried about her, she wouldn't forget this easily. But more than anything he was pissed at Damon for letting her walk alone.

Bonnie had left her phone on the table in the kitchen, he grabbed it as it started to ring. The name Damon popped up. Kai answered it.

"Hey Bonnie, I heard what happened on the news, are you okay?" Damon asked frantically, worry clear in his voice.

"Hey you idiot, because of you Bonnie discovered that body. That could of been her you know" Kai said quietly but with venom in his voice, he didn't want Bonnie to hear him.

"Kai. Why have you got Bonnie's phone" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Because I happen to be the one she called for help to take her home. And I'm staying the night. Don't talk to her again, you're not good enough for her" Kai threatened him. Damon was not going to have any of it.

"I'm not scared of you Kai, you're the one who Bonnie should stay away from" Damon than disconnected and Kai felt the anger surge through his body. Kai and Bonnie had been through more than he can imagine, how dare he say he'a the bad guy. Kai doesn't know what Bonnie see's in that prick.

He walked up to Bonnie's room, she was in her bed, body half under the cover.

"Come to bed Kai" She said and he told her that he would only be a minute. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he kept a spare tooth brush at Bonnie's due to the amount of times he slept round hers. He splashed water in his face and looked into the mirror, his eyes bloodshot red. He barely had gotten any sleep over the past 24 hours.

He took off all his clothes but his boxers and walked into Bonnie's room. She had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't asleep, she always took a while to doze off. He slipped into the bed, pressing himself against Bonnies warm body. Bonnie lifted her head to let Kai put his arm under her neck and than put one arm around her waist.

When Bonnie opened her eyes, she was staring Kai right in his dark blue iris'. Kai always had this intense glare that she could just not look away from. Kai's eyes flickered to the brunettes lips and than back up to her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and the only thing they could hear was the soft breaths between the two of them. Kai began to move slowly towards her, his heart beating deadly fast. Bonnie could feel this fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach, it made her feel even more anxious. Than the gap between their lips closed and Kai swore he had been waiting for this moment his whole life. He began gently moving his lips against her soft ones, she was responding to him slowly but surely. Than he couldn't wait any longer, he got on top of her, their legs tangled in a mess. Bonnie could only think about how this was so much better than any other kiss she had ever had. Their kissing got faster and harder, Kai becoming more desperate to taste her. He slid his tongue against the bottom of her lip, she couldn't stop herself from moaning. Bonnie's hands were trailing Kai's muscly back and Kai's hand was moving under Bonnie's top. He had never been this turned on just by kissing, he needed her more than anything.

"I've been waiting so long for this" He whispered against Bonnie's lips and he could feel her gently smile. Bonnie grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her head, revealing her bare breasts. Kai's hot skin was now pressing up against her own. He could feel her nipples harden against his chest and he began kissing down her neck. He reached her nipples, giving them quick licks and looking up at her to see her reaction; she had her mouth open in this perfect o shape.

"That feels so good Kai" The way she said his name made him want to take her right there and than. He began to suck on one nipple and than use his fingers to play with the other. He loved how much of an effect this had on her, it was her first time. Her breasts were perfectly round and full, he couldn't get over the sight. He went to kiss her again, grinding his crotch into her gently, making her let out a moan. He loved the way she sounded, it was far better than he imagined.

They made out for another few minutes, Bonnie didn't want it to end. They didn't go further than kissing and being topless but it didn't matter because they still had time to take things further anther day. When they were finished, Bonnie's lips were red and raw and Kai couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Goodnight Bon" He kissed the back of her neck as he spooned her, she was still topless and his hand went to cup her breast. His dick was still hard and pressing against her ass but she didn't seem to mind. Bonnie Bennett was his.

"Goodnight Kai"

-authors note-

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. The murder mystery of mystic falls starts.

Comment and vote to keep the story going :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's alarm woke her up. It was 7am and they needed to get to school for 8:30. She remembered what happened last night as she looked down as her bare breasts; she smiled at the thought. One thing about Kai was that he was such a heavy sleepover and to wake him up the alarm needed to be as loud as a siren or he needed to be shook awake. She opted for the second version. She began to shake his body, feeling guilty for taking him out of his happy place.

"Woah woah, I'm up" Kai groaned, however his mood improved as soon as he saw Bonnie with no top on. She saw the way he smiled at her and she couldn't resist getting on top of him and straddling him. His hands went to her ass, hands going under her shorts, feeling her soft skin. Bonnie felt herself starting to get wet, Kai turned her on like nobody else, she was crazy for him. Kai couldn't take not being in control and so he flipped them round, earning a little surprised squeal from Bonnie. He began taking down her little shorts until she was fully naked in front of him. He held his breath, this girl was going to be the death of him.

"You're beautiful" Kai said, kissing down her body, giving her shivers. He reached her pussy, it was completely shaven and neat. He kissed her clit and felt Bonnie take in a sharp breath. His tongue slid slowly down her folds, entering slightly when he reached her hole. She tasted sweet and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Kai" she gently moaned as the feeling of his tongue invaded her mind. She hadn't felt anything better than this in her whole nearly 17 years. Kai's tongued moved faster, circling her clit and giving it a gentle suck; that made Bonnie squeeze the sheets hard between her fingers. She felt an unfamiliar feeling building up in her stomach, suddenly it felt like all her senses were heightened. She felt Kai slip a finger into her wet hole and she started to grind against it. It felt so good and she can only imagine how good it feels too have something a lot bigger in her; like Kai's cock. He started to pump his finger faster and Bonnie's moans were getting louder and louder, she hoped her Grams was still sleeping. Than she felt it, that amazing feeling before she started to cum, where Kai's tongue felt so good licking her that she never wanted it to stop. It took another 20 seconds before she had come down from the feeling of her orgasm, it was her first ever one and it felt so much better than she ever expected.

"Kai that was so good" Bonnie said as Kai came up to kiss her, she could taste her on his tongue.

"You taste so good Bonnie" Kai said as he pressed his hard cock against her, he was still in his boxers and he hated every bit of it.

"I have to shower" Bonnie said, giving Kai one last kiss before hopping out of bed. Kai couldn't stop staring at her body, how did he get so lucky? He had everything he wanted for such a long time and it felt like he was in heaven.

Bonnie showered quickly, legs still trembling from her orgasm. She brushed her teeth and wrapped the towel around her body before walking out the bathroom to get some clothes. Bonnie found Kai still on her bed, as per usual on his phone. When he saw her he straight away came up to her, unwrapping the towel from around her body.

"Kai we need to get to school" Bonnie said but not at all with as much confidence as she hoped.

"I can admire you for a moment can't I?" Kai grinned at her as his hands travelled all over her body, grabbing her ass and kissing her in a feisty manner.

"I'm showering too. Can you make me toast?" Kai asked as he walked away from Bonnie, grabbing a spare towel from her cupboard and closing the bathroom door. Bonnie doesn't know since when it felt so natural to kiss and touch Kai like that. Nobody can make her feel the way he does. She was going to have to tell Damon that she couldn't see him anymore because Kai just gave her the best time of her life.

Bonnie tossed on an A-line denim black skirt which was quite short and a tight purple top, she didn't make much of an effort for school. She went downstairs and popped on the toast. She was glad to find her grams not downstairs as she did not want her to have heard what happened. She poured herself some orange juice and turned on the news on the TV.

"A young girl was killed last night near the alleyway of the Mystic Grill. Her heart had been cut out most likely using a type of kitchen knife according to forensics. The girl had been raped prior to the kill. Forensics identified her as Megan Foster, student the Mystic Falls High School. Police have suspects in custody however the killer has not left much evidence for the police to work from" Bonnie than turned off the TV. She couldn't listen to a minute more. They hadn't caught the criminal, she had a feeling this person had planned this crime for too long to be caught. It was vicious and animalistic, she doesn't know how somebody was capable of it. Megan was in her chemistry class, she wasn't friends with her but she was a nice girl who worked hard and did her work quietly. She couldn't believe this could have happened in Mystic Falls.

She walked back into the kitchen to find Kai buttering the toast. He put some strawberry jam on hers because he knew that's how Bonnie liked it.

"You okay?" He asked, mouth full of toast.

"Turns out the girl was from our school, her name was Megan Foster"

"Oh shit. She was in our chemistry wasn't she?" Kai said, slowing down his eating.

"Yeah she was. I can't believe somebody wanted to kill her, I swear that girl never got into any trouble"

"Well sick people like that just prey on the innocent don't they. The ones who are easy to kill" Kai said, he didn't feel very sad, empathy was not one of his most prominent traits. That's one way he and Bonnie were very different, she could feel other people's emotions as if they were her own yet Kai just felt his own; he found it hard to relate to people.

"It could of been anyone one of us if we were there at the wrong time" Bonnie says, taking a bite out of her toast, she didn't have much of an appetite but she knew she would get hungry by first period.

Once they ate, Bonnie grabbed her school bag and they got into Kai's car and left. Kai turned on some 90's music that he was obsessed with and they drove in silence, the murder of Megan still fresh on their minds.

When they got to school the principal used the announcement system to tell everyone to go to the cafeteria for an announcement. Kai held Bonnie close by the waist and hundreds of school kids shoved past them. When they got to the cafeteria, they found Caroline and Elena alongside Stefan, Matt and Tyler.

"Alright everybody settle down. Everyone has heard about the passing of Megan Foster. She was a amazing student and a close friend to many. We mourn her loss greatly. Sheriff Forbes has set a curfew in place for all under 18's to be home before 7pm. If they find anyone still walking around, they will be taken home in a police car. Thank you." Their headteacher stood down from the podium on the stage and the students started making their way out.

"I can't believe it, Megan and me were partnered up in physics once and now she's gone" Caroline said, she had a strange way of mourning, she remained cheery as usual yet said things which would usually be said in a sad tone.

"Did you ask your mum about it?" Stefan asked Caroline, her mum was the Sheriff and probably knew the most information.

"Yeah she said that the murderer left no clues at the scene. She said it must of been like super thought out and planned. Oh and she added the fact she thinks it will happen again so that's why she made that curfew"

"That's bloody brilliant" Kai said in a sarcastic voice and everyone agreed in monotone voices.

"Anyway Bon I've got English now so I'll see you in music yeah?" Kai said as he grabbed Bonnie around the waist and kissed her, giving her a quick make out session so that everyone knew that Bonnie Bennett was finally his. He then walked away, leaving Bonnie smiling like an idiot and her friends with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Me and you need a chat!" Caroline was almost jumping up and down with excitement. She grabbed Bonnie and Elena by the wrists and took them over to sit on a bench outside.

"Tell us everything!" Elena said, both her and Caroline staring wildly at Bonnie.

"Okay so it was kind of unexpected. He came over last night and than we were in bed and suddenly we're kissing and it feels like the best thing that's ever happened" Bonnie was blushing, she didn't want to go into details because that was only between her and Kai. She wanted things to be private.

"I mean I knew you and Kai were going to get together, you've practically been drooling over each other for years!" Caroline exclaimed and Elena agreed.

"So have not" Bonnie argued but it was useless.

"Have you had sex yet?" Caroline asks, always forward with her questions. Her and Kai were like each other in a lot of ways; overly confident, sassy and far too talkative. Maybe that's why they didn't get along, they were to similar.

"No Caroline we have not had sex yet. I'm still a virgin" Bonnie said and she saw Caroline laughing.

"Always been the baby of the group" She then got up and told them that she was going to Mathematics.

"I'm really happy for you Bonnie, I know how happy Kai makes you and most importantly how happy you make him. He would be a lost cause without you" Elena gave Bonnie a smile and hugged her from the side.

"Want to go to class now?" Elena asked and both of the girls got up and went to their sports class. Their coach made them do 2 runs around the track for warm up and than competitive sprints. Bonnie came out that class sweating like a pig at the slaughter house.

Bonnie showered to get rid of all the sweat from exercise. However every time she closed her eyes she could see poor Megan with a hole in her chest. This psychopath must be doing this to send a message; but what does it all mean. They cut her heart out, it must have something to do with love and maybe being betrayed. She didn't dwell on it for too long, it would drive her crazy.

She got dressed back into her skirt and top and made her way to music. The lesson was spent joking around with Kai as they attempted to make a piece for their final project. Bonnie was going to play the electric guitar and sing whilst Kai played the drums. It was her way to start overcoming her fear. First however they had to create a song, which was definitely the part that had them cracking up as Kai came up with stupid lyrics. They wanted to do a love song but not one that was happy but rather a sad one. To say the least they didn't have the most productive lessons but at least it was fun.

At lunchtime she got a call from her grams. It was to tell her that she was going to Canada for the week as her sister had fallen quite ill and she wanted to be there for her. She also suggested that Kai came to live with her for the week because she didn't want Bonnie to be alone whilst a crazed murderer was going around Mystic Falls. When she told Kai the news he was more than ecstatic. Living with Bonnie for the week, alone, sounds like the perfect time for them to develop their relationship.

"I have an idea, why doesn't everyone come round mine on Saturday and sleep round? Bonnie suggested and everyone agreed enthusiastically.

"I'll bring the beers" said Tyler and a few other offered to bring more stuff.

"Be at mine before 6 so you don't get affected by the curfew"

-that evening-

Her and Kai had gotten home and Kai had decided to make dinner for the both of them. Bonnie was almost useless in the kitchen so if Kai hadn't been staying for a week her food was probably consist of pasta and sauce. Kai always loved cooking, he started cooking when he was 10 and his dad never made food. They had a chef but he mainly worked evenings for dinner. He brought tons of cookbooks and always made a mess in the kitchen but eventually he started making food that tasted actually quite good. He would always make Bonnie do a taste test and give it a rating out of 10, Bonnie always said 10.

Bonnie did help Kai, occasionally peeling potatoes or chopping up vegetables but Kai did the main work.

"Bonnie I say you've definitely improved your chopping skills" Kai teased her.

"Well I am Gordon Ramsey's daughter so of course my chopping skills are fabulous" Bonnie put on her best British accent which made Kai laugh even more.

"Well how about you make the sauce than if you are such a pro?" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Um you see I've actually tired my hand out chopping vegetables so I better rest" Bonnie pretended to hold her wrist as if it were in pain.

"You are the queen of lazy" Kai said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, making Bonnie smile. She wanted so badly to ask him about their status, could she call him her boyfriend? She wouldn't mind that? Bonnie knew Kai had commitment issues, he had never had a girlfriend; and well yes Bonnie didn't ever have a boyfriend but it's because no boys asked her. However, Kai had girls basically lining up to sleep with him and now she could see why. He was great in bed.

Once dinner was cooked, Bonnie and Kai sat down by the table that Bonnie had laid out, even using the most expensive cutlery. The food that Kai cooked looked amazing, even better than the food she had at the restaurant with Damon.

"Bon-Appetite" Said Kai as he began digging into his food.

"So how have you and your dad been lately?" Bonnie asked politely, she knew it was a sensitive topic for Kai.

"You know the usual. He hates my guts and I hate his" Kai laughed but Bonnie knew it wasn't genuine. Bonnie never liked Joshua, when they were younger he would always shout at Kai for the smallest of mistakes that every child makes. Once when they were playing football in the garden when they were 8, Bonnie kicked the ball at one of the vases and it smashed. She was so scared that Kai's dad would shout at her but kindly Kai was the one who took the blame. He was given a slap to the back of the head and Bonnie felt so bad that she let Kai take the blame.

"He still giving you a hard time for the smallest of things?"

"Yeah that's his motto, ruin Kai's life. That's why I am so glad I get to stay with you for a week" Kai smiled. Bonnie always thought he had such a cute smile.

"Well 2 more years till college and than you're free" Bonnie said. She was excited for college but at the same time she doesn't know how she'll live without her grams. Her, Elena and Caroline already agreed to share a room, it's basically been their dream since childhood.

"I've decided I want to do a psychology major"

"That suits you" Bonnie agreed.

Once they finished eating dinner they clean up quickly and decide to watch some films.

"I want to watch Jurassic Park!" Kai exclaimed as he threw himself on the sofa, shoving in some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. Bonnie sighed, Kai had watched that movie like ten times now and somehow he loved it as much as the first time.

Suddenly, Bonnie heard a knock on the door and both her and Kai gave each other a confused look. She went over to the door and looked in the peephole, it was the police. She opened the door for the man.

"Are you Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes that's me" Bonnie replied nervously. The man had a stern look on his face.

"I want to inform you that there was a message from who we expect is the person behind the Megan Foster murder. It contained your name and we decided that you had the right to know" The police officer handed her a photograph, it was of the blood splattered wall of the Mystic Grill.

'Did you like my artwork Bonnie Bennett?'

It was written in black graffiti and Bonnie couldn't breath.

"We don't suspect you're going to be a victim due to the nature of the message however we would advise you to always have somebody with you when you're in town. Goodnight Miss Bennett" the police officer walked away from her porch and into his vehicle.

"Is everything okay?" Kai came up to Bonnie and all she could do was hand him the photograph. Kai read it out loud and hearing those words made Bonnie feel sick. The murderer knows who she is and therefore it's most likely she knows who they are; but nobody she can think of would ever do this?

"Bonnie they'll find this guy. Don't worry" Kai reassured her but even he didn't sound confident. He brought Bonnie close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. He didn't understand why this person wanted to scare Bonnie but he was going to make sure nothing happened to her.

-Wednesday evening-

Bonnie and Kai were kissing in her bed, she was on top of his naked chest. His hands slowly went under her top, going up to cup her breasts. Bonnie moaned as his fingers played with her nipples, it felt so good to be touched by him. She grabbed the hem of her top and took it over her head, tossing it on the floor. She leaned down to kiss Kai who's hands went down to grip her hips as she grinded down on hard cock. She began kissing his neck, sucking gently in some areas which made Kai squeeze her ass hard. She made her way down his body, kissing down his torso and down his abs; Kai could feel Bonnie's hard nipples tracing against his skin. Bonnie's hands went down to the zip of Kai's jeans, teasing him by pulling it down extremely slowly. Kai groaned as one of Bonnie's small hands traced over his clothed cock and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Bonnie suck my cock" Kai commanded, he did like to be the dominant one in bed. Her green eyes looked into his seductively as she pulled down his jeans and boxers, his big cock springing out.

"I don't know if i'll fit it all in my mouth" Bonnie giggled as her hand went around the base of the 8 inches Kai was packing.

"Try your best baby"

She began by licking from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, where her tongue swirled around the head, making Kai swear from pleasure. She than put her hot mouth around the whole of the head and sucked gently, using her hand to pump up and down. One of Kai's hands entangled in Bonnie's hair, giving it gentle tugs which Bonnie enjoyed. Her lips looked perfect wrapped around him, thought Kai. Bonnie than started to go down on him with her mouth, taking her time to see how deep she could go; she managed a bit more than half way and she was happy with that for a first time. Then she sped up a bit, bobbing her head up and down with the help of Kai's hand in her hair. She could hear him groaning and it sounded so hot.

"Bonnie get of the bed and get on your knees" Kai asked, but it wasn't really a question. Bonnie was just in a white lace thong and Kai couldn't get enough of her, he had never seen anyone as sexy as her. Kai stood up from the bed, in front of Bonnie who was looking up at him. He put his hands in her hair and guided her mouth to his hard shaft. She straight away wrapped her lips around the tip again, swirling her tongue around and licking the slit. Kai's hands helped her to go deeper on his cock by pushing her mouth further. Then Kai felt the feeling of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach, the sensation of Bonnie's mouth and her hand around his cock was driving him over the edge. He doesn't know if he ever cum quicker, she had that effect on him. He pulled her off his cock and started to pump it up and down with his own hand.

"Stick your tongue out" Kai groaned and Bonnie obeyed, she loved the way Kai told her what to do, especially as it was her first time. That's when she felt Kai's hot cum spread across her tongue and over her breasts.

"You look so hot" Kai said, taking in the sight of Bonnie covered in his cum, she was all his. She was smiling up at him and he wanted to take her right there and than.

"Shower with me?" Bonnie asked, getting up from the floor.

"Hell yeah" Kai enthusiastically replied. He saw Bonnie taking off her underwear, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Kai removed his trousers and boxers and walked up to Bonnie, grabbing the underside of her thighs and picking her up. Bonnie wrapped her legs around Kai's waist and kissed him passionately, she didn't know how she didn't jump his bones earlier in their friendship. They kissed all the way to the shower, where Kai pressed her up against the wall and kissed her neck and collarbone. Their shower was hilarious with Kai making strange hairstyles and beards out of shampoo foam on his head. Bonnie realized in that moment that she was in love with her best friend and had been for the longest time.

-authors note-

vote and comment for this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

-Friday-

School had finished and Kai was driving him and Bonnie home; the rest of the group was going home to pack things for a overnight stay at Bonnie's.

All week Bonnie had been trying hard to forget the message from the murderer but every time she zoned out in class all she could see was the black graffiti-ed message over the blood splatter. Kai would always ask her if everything was okay and she would insist it was, even though he didn't believe her. One thing about Kai that was both good and bad at times was that he could read people extremely well. He always knew what Bonnie was thinking or how she was feeling without her having to tell him.

Having Kai stay round hers for the week had been amazing, Bonnie was basically living with her best friend who non stop would make her laugh. Kai was the easiest person for Bonnie to get along with, they would spend hours in silence just watching films or being in each others company whilst Kai played on his phone and Bonnie read a book. Bonnie found that all her other friends required a lot more effort, not that it was a bad thing but sometimes she enjoyed the peaceful company she had with Kai. Although Kai did talk a lot, more than anybody she had ever met, she didn't mind too much as usually by 7 in the afternoon he would begin to calm down a bit.

"I saw Elena and Stefan kiss today. It was sickening" Kai commented, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No way? They didn't tell me they were together?" Bonnie exclaimed, one thing about being closer to Kai than Elena and Caroline was that she always go gossip last minute and usually off somebody else.

"Well don't think they told anyone yet. I caught them in the middle of class when I asked the teacher to go to the toilet. They didn't see me though"

"Well i'm happy for her. Also Elena invited Jeremy tonight as she said that he's going through a bit of a drug phase at the moment and she wants him under her supervision"

"Isn't he like 10?" Kai joked and Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kai didn't like the boy because he's had a crush on Bonnie for the longest time, even though Jeremy would never have a chance with her.

"He's 15 Kai" Bonnie said and Kai responded with a little 'oh fair enough'. They drove the rest of the journey home listening to a pop CD Bonnie had selected; oh how Kai hated modern pop.

-later-

Elena was the first to arrive alongside Stefan and Jeremy. Kai opened the door to them and greeted them with a rather unnecessary statement Bonnie thought.

"Here's the new couple and the little squirt" Kai ruffled Jeremy's longer hair which had happened due to his emo phase. Jeremy instantly looked up at Kai with the most evil of glares.

"We're not a couple" Elena added nervously.

"Sure didn't look like that when you had each other's tongues down your throats. Anyway come in" Kai smiled sarcastically and held the door wide open.

"Kai don't harass our guests!" Bonnie called out from the living room.

"Whatever you say love" Kai shouted back to her.

"You're an idiot"

"I love you too" Kai responded to Bonnie's comment; he did love their humor.

Next arrived Tyler, Matt and Caroline who brought beer, vodka and snacks. Everyone was sat around the living room either on the two sofas or chairs brought in from the kitchen.

"Guys you will not believe what gossip I have to tell you! I heard from Nicole who heard from Janet who heard from Bailey that Jamie Jones was seen kissing the maths teacher Miss Morgan" Caroline excitedly announced, barely breathing between words.

"Isn't that like illegal?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah dipshit that's why it's so amusing" Tyler replied back to Jeremy. Those two didn't get along one bit. It was something over Matt's sister, Vicki Donovan, apparently Jeremy slept with her a couple times and than she wanted nothing to do with him and went after Tyler. But that was a couple months ago before Tyler got with Caroline, nobody had seen it coming. They were never really all that into each other, Tyler thought Caroline was too shallow and Caroline thought Tyler was a player. Somehow they bonded when Tyler's dad died a couple months ago as she was there for him through it all.

"Don't be mean to the kid" Kai said in a mocking tone.

"I'm going home" Jeremy grunted and got up but before he could get anywhere Elena grabbed his wrist and gave him a look of 'If you go anywhere I will murder you myself"; Jeremy than sat down.

Everyone spent the rest of the evening talking about pretty much everything they could think of whilst being in a slightly drunk state. Everything was well and dandy until they turned on the TV at 11.

"Found at 10:40pm was Kelly Mcdonald body, located near a pond in Mystic Park which was surrounded by shrubbery. Her body was found by a local who had taken her dog out on a walk and went over to the pond when her pet would not stop barking. Kelly, much like Megan was found with her heart carved out her chest and naked. However in addition to this murder, Kelly's face had also been cut many times by a knife in what seems a extremely aggressive manner. Kelly was 17 and a senior at Mystic Falls High school. Forensics report that this is definitely the same person who killed Megan last week. Police say we may have a serial killer on our hands"

Bonnie was sitting on Kai's lap through the whole announcement, he had his arms wrapped around her and he could feel how tightly she was holding his hand.

"I can't believe there's been a second" Elena said eventually, breaking the eery silence in the room.

"How many more times is this guy going to get away with murder? How long before it's someone close to us?" Caroline questioned.

"This guy must be killing girls with absolutely no connection to him otherwise they would of found a link between the girls and him" Tyler added.

"This guys only going after girls who are quite young and quiet, those who wouldn't text their friends every move they make" said Matt.

"The fact he's ripping their hearts out must have something to do with his own life and maybe the relationship he had with somebody" Bonnie finally spoke up, coming out her shocked trance.

"That's a really good idea Bon. He's also raping these girls and leaving them naked. Maybe this could have something to do with the fact that when the person he loved left him he felt ashamed and embarrassed and now he's taking that anger out on those girls?" Jeremy contributed. They were building quite the profile of this murderer.

"This is the second girl he's killed in two weeks and I can just feel that there's going to be a third" Kai said, it sent a shiver down all of their spines. How many girls were going to die before it ends.

-Saturday-

Everyone had left, including Kai who had to go home as his dad wanted him for something. Bonnie felt lonely in her house all of a sudden, all week she had the company of at least one person and now she felt uncomfortably alone. Luckily her grams was going to be back in the evening to keep her company. Bonnie wondered if she had heard about the Kelly Mcdonald murder.

Bonnie spent the next few hours finishing off homework for her lessons on Monday so that she wouldn't get a detention. She got distracted when she heard a text message tone come from her phone, it was a message from Kai.

'Dad's girlfriend is coming to visit tomorrow alongside her snobby daughter for dinner but he said you can come. Please save me Bonnie and agree!'

Bonnie laughed at Kai's text, she knew how much he despised his dad's girlfriend and her daughter Amanda. However she was surprised that Amanda was joining along as she knew Kai insulted her quite a bit.

"Oh and I got you a dress for the evening so don't worry about what to wear ;)"

Bonnie was terrible when it came to accepting gifts, she always felt bad that people had spent money on her, she preferred giving gifts rather than receiving.

"I'll be there. What time? And I can't wait to see that dress. Thank you so much!"

Bonnie attempted to express her gratitude but it never seemed sincere over text, she would have to thank him tomorrow.

-Saturday evening-

Kai had left home after his dad had threatened him with being grounded if he dares to make any comments about Amanda tomorrow. One thing Kai liked about growing up is he was more in control of himself rather than having his dad telling him what he should do. When he was younger he was terrified of his father, for the smallest mistakes he would get punished. He remembers the worst punishment he ever got for walking in the house with muddy boots whilst his dad had his friends round. Once his dad's friend had left his dad pulled him upstairs roughly by his ear and made Kai take his shirt off; he than beat him with a belt for a good few minutes until he was satisfied with the destruction he had caused. He has never told Bonnie about any of the stuff his dad did to him as a little boy after his mother died. He didn't want her to pity him, he had grown and now he was stronger, he didn't want to dwell on memories of the past.

He drove all the way to the cemetery at the corner of town, it was where his mother was buried. When times got tough he would always go there to talk to her, it was something personal that helped him get past problems. He had picked some tulips from his garden and placed them gently on his mums stone grave.

'Here lies Joanna Parker,

Beloved wife and mother. May she rest in peace'

Kai didn't think the engraved words gave her enough justice. He doesn't remember much as she died when he was 5 but he knew she was the kindest and most caring mother anyone could ask for. He has one quite clear memory of when she was crying because of his dad, who had just had an argument with her. He was in bed with his hands over his ears and crying himself because he hated it when they shouted at each other. His mum had come into his room and scooped him up in her arms, hugging him tightly and Kai knew in that moment that she would never let anything bad happen to him.

The only other memory of her he has is when she had lost all her beautiful brown hair due to chemo therapy. Kai remembers visiting her in hospital when she had gone severely downhill due to breast cancer and she looked incredibly ill. Her skin had gone pale and she had these big purple bags under her eyes, she was incredibly thin and when she held his hand he could feel how weak she was. That's the last time he saw his mum, he didn't attend the funeral as he was too young according to his dad. But Kai was a intelligent child, he had already said goodbye to his mum in the hospital; he knew she wouldn't last long.

"So mum you wouldn't believe this but me and Bonnie finally kissed" He smiled to himself as he sat down on the ground, leaning against a pink blossom tree that had been planted near his mums grave.

"I've loved her for what feels like forever and now that she's mine I haven't felt happier. You know I thought we would never get together because we've been best friends since forever and I didn't know if she would want to be more. But when we kissed she needed me as much as I needed her. Now it's just a case of asking her to be my girlfriend, she deserves something fancy so i'm thinking of taking her on a little road trip. She said she's always wanted to go to the Grand Canyon and I've got more than enough money to take her. Anyway in other news, dad's being a dick. He's making me have dinner with his stupid girlfriend and her even dumber daughter, however I invited Bonnie so she might make it bearable" Kai finished updating his mum on current affairs. He sat with her for a few more minutes, just in silence and thinking about how much he wishes she could be there for him now. Mum's always give advice like no other and it sucks that he missed out on that.

-Sunday-

Bonnie had just arrived at Kai's, early so that she could get ready for the dinner. They had a few hours before the guests were meant to arrive. Kai took Bonnie up to his room to show her his little surprise. A large box was laying on his bed, white with gold flowers printed on it.

"Go on Bon, open it" Kai encouraged her and Bonnie went over to open the box. She pulled out the dress and stared at it in awe. It was a deep purple colour, made of silk however it appeared to be a tight dress which would go down to her feet. It had a slit on the right hand side where her leg would show through. It was a dress with heart neckline that didn't have any straps.

"It's perfect Kai" Bonnie put the dress down gently back on the bed before running straight into Kai's arms, jumping up and putting her legs around his waist; he only just managed to catch her. They started to kiss with fierce passion that consumed both of them. Kai pressed Bonnie against a wall as he kissed her neck and the top half of her chest that wasn't covered by her top. Bonnie than couldn't take the heat between them and lifted her top over her head, revealing her soft caramel skin. Kai licked over her nipple which caused Bonnie to gasp in pleasure, gripping his hair to try not to be too loud. He than took the nipple in his mouth, licking it over and other again, occasionally nibbling and sucking to make Bonnie moan. Kai then took Bonnie over to the bed, moving the dress and box to the floor as he stood in-between a flushed Bonnie's legs who was laying on the bed. Kai tossed his top on the floor and grabbed Bonnie's skirt, pulling it down her legs. The girl he loved looked so sexy in just her sinfully lacy, hot pink knickers. Bonnie's hands were than at Kai's zip, undoing it quickly, she wanted him so bad; she could feel the wetness pooling in her panties. Kai pulled down his boxers and trousers, using his feet to get them completely off. Bonnie took in Kai's amazing body, she wanted to go the whole way with him; she had never trusted anyone more.

"Let's try something new. I'll lay on the bed and you get on the top, but your mouth will be at my cock and i'll be licking you out" Kai said as he took off Bonnie's panties, noticing how wet they were, he loved how much he affected her. Bonnie knew what position he was talking about, she didn't watch porn but she did see people 69 in a film before. Kai laid down on the bed and Bonnie got on top of him, laughing nervously as she tried to adjust herself correctly. Kai's size would never fail to intimidate her, she wondered how it would feel inside her. She felt Kai's tongue lick a stripe down her pussy and she moaned at the contact, grinding down on him gently. She grabbed the base of his cock and than started swirling her tongue around the head. In that moment she felt Kai push his tongue into her wet hole.

"That feels so good Kai" Bonnie moaned, she was finding it hard to concentrate on Kai's shaft whilst he was making her feel so damn good. She began going down faster on Kai's cock, her saliva covering his shaft. Whenever she would go faster, she felt Kai squeeze her ass harder and push his tongue further into her hole; she couldn't get enough of the feeling. Bonnie could feel that now familiar feeling of heat in her stomach and the tingling on her clit; she was close to an orgasm. She couldn't think straight, all she could feel was the way Kai was sucking and licking her clit.

"Kai i'm so close" Bonnie whimpered, taking Kai's cock deeply in her mouth, almost gagging on the length; she heard Kai groan. Then the feeling of an orgasm took over Bonnie, she moaned incredibly loud and hoped nobody heard her. Her mouth was open wide as she rode out the feeling of ecstasy. Bonnie than rolled her body off Kai, shifting her body so she was facing him, kissing him hard.

"I want you. Please I'm ready" Bonnie said in a raspy voice.

"You sure?" Kai said, feeling the wetness of her pussy against the length of his incredibly hard member. Kai sat up on the bed, opening a draw in his bed side table. He pulled out a condom, ripping the wrapper and sliding it down on his shaft. Bonnie was laying nervously on the bed, Kai leaned over to kiss her, slowly getting on top of her. Bonnie's legs went around Kai's waist as they kissed to ease her nerves.

"Don't be worried Bon, I'll take care of you" Kai whispered in her ear, goosebumps covered her skin; he had the best sex voice, all low and hoarse. Kai gripped his member, positioning it outside of Bonnie's pink hole. He slowly began to slide in, feeling how tight Bonnie was; he had never had sex with a virgin. He groaned as he felt Bonnie's fingernails dig into his shoulder blades, he enjoyed this level of pain. Bonnie was biting her lip and had her eyes tightly closed, Kai's dick was really thick and she could feel how tight she was around him. He had now gone in the full way and she could feel him in her stomach. There wasn't much pain at all, only the feeling of her being stretched further than ever before. All their foreplay had made her so wet that Kai could easily start moving inside her. He started off slow, moving out to the point that his head was only inside her and than going back inside until he was fully in her. The moans she was letting out was making him want to fuck her so hard but he knew he needed to be gentle as it was her first time.

"Go faster" Bonnie whimpered, she had gotten to the point where she felt comfortable and it felt good to have Kai inside her. Kai lifted one of Bonnie's legs over his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper inside her than before. He started to build a rhythm for his thrusts, he could see Bonnie gripping the sheets. He couldn't believe her loudly she was moaning, it was the best sound he had eve heard; actually that might be when she moans his name.

"You're so fucking perfect" Kai groaned, grabbing one of her breasts, playing with her nipple between her fingers. Kai began pounding into Bonnie even harder, he already felt like cumming but he had to hold it out for a while longer; he never wanted this to end.

"Fuck Kai, I love you" Bonnie screamed as he hit a spot inside her that she could not help but arch her back at. Kai couldn't help smiling, he had wanted to hear those words for so long.

"You're only mine" Kai said as he stared Bonnie right in the eye.

"Say it" Kai growled and Bonnie had never seen so much lust in his eyes.

"I'm only yours" Bonnie moaned, that's when Kai kept hitting the same spot that elicited euphoria in her body. Kai saw as Bonnie began to squirt all over him, hitting him in the stomach as she moaned so loud he knew that his dad could hear them; but he didn't care. The sheets were drenched beneath them but Kai didn't care because he just made Bonnie squirt and it was unbelievably hot. Kai came inside her not long after, feeling her walls clench around him. Kai then pulled out and discarded the condom in the bin. They lay together, naked bodies covered in sweat and Bonnie couldn't stop smiling. She had lost her virginity to Kai and it had been the most amazing feeling in the whole world.

"I love you too Bonnie Bennett" Kai turned to her, kissing her gently on the lips. They than decided to shower together, but being so worn out from earlier they didn't do more than kiss. Both of them still felt overly-happy from earlier, Kai didn't think his mood had ever been so high.

-authors note-

Comment and vote to keep the story going :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was time for the guests to arrive and Bonnie had already done her makeup for the evening, just a delicate natural look. Kai was dressed in a shirt and suit trousers, she always loved it when he dressed up fancy, it was so different from his usual attire. She had put on the dress and it looked perfect, she asked Kai how he had got a perfect fit as he wasn't one to pay attention to detail. He told her that he got Caroline's help and Bonnie was even surprised that they managed to spend time alone without ripping each others heads off. She was sure that this was the most expensive piece of clothing she had ever worn. She put on a pair of black heels which weren't too high but gave her that extra bit of height she needed.

"You look so good, can we just skip dinner and repeat earlier" Kai had wrapped his arms around Bonnie and kissed her neck.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of more times" Bonnie turned around and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You look really great as well" Bonnie complimented Kai who did a 360 spin and than did a silly hand signature, he was such a dork but she loved it. Bonnie wrapped her hand around Kai's arm as they walked down the marble staircase of the Parker mansion. Downstairs Amanda and her mum had already arrived; Bonnie felt the nerves build up, she knew they were extremely snobby.

All eyes were on them as they finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Kai, who is this beautiful young lady you have with you?" Miss Anderson asked; she seemed quite kind for the moment.

"This is Bonnie, my girlfriend" Kai said proudly, they hadn't officially confirmed their status but he thought Bonnie would want to be considered his girlfriend and not just any girl.

"I love your dress Bonnie, where did you get it?" Amanda asked her.

"It was a gift from Kai" She said, clutching Kai's arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"Wow I didn't know he had a heart?" Amanda laughed in a obnoxious voice and it was then that Bonnie decided she did not like Amanda Anderson one bit. Bonnie knows Kai has a bit of an attitude problem but it's only to people he doesn't like, which to be fair is quite a lot of people. Kai never had any friend as close to him as Bonnie.

"He's actually really nice when he wants to be" Bonnie added in rather quietly but everyone heard her and they all laughed. This night was going to be a nightmare.

Amanda was much taller than Bonnie, definitely at least 5 foot 9, she could be a model. She was also slim but had quite large breasts, which were very visible in a black dress with a low V neck. Her mum was wearing a deep blue dress which hugged her figure, she could see why Joshua was attracted to her. Miss Anderson was also tall like her daughter and had a face with virtually barely wrinkles, however that could be due to surgery. Miss Anderson looked in her mid 30's, definitely younger than Joshua who was 50. Joshua had always been into younger women, Kai's mum was only 17 when she gave birth to him; making Joshua 32 when he became a father.

"Why don't we all sit down at the table" Joshua suggested and walked everyone over to the dining room. Bonnie didn't even have a dining room at her grams, it was just a table in the kitchen but Kai's dining room was large and expensive. There was a large glass table in the center with leather chairs surrounding it. The walls were covered in canvases and frames of modern and abstract art. There is a big chandelier above the table made of glass which Bonnie thinks is stunning.

Kai and Bonnie sit on one side of the table and Amanda and her mum sit opposite them whilst Joshua sits at the head of the table. There's still another half of the table which is unused, who even needs a table this big Bonnie thinks.

"So Kai what do you plan on doing one you finish high school?" Miss Anderson asks, taking a sip of sparkling champagne.

"Probably go to college and do a psychology degree" Kai said casually, playing with his fork on the napkin, he was already unbelievably bored.

"My sons quite the intelligent one" Joshua bragged and Kai almost wanted to laugh because one thing his dad doesn't do is compliment on anything to do with him.

"What about you darling?" Miss Anderson now asked Bonnie.

"I want to do a music degree" Bonnie said, she didn't realize how high pitched she was talking due to nerves.

"Hmm music is quite a simple degree. Wouldn't you be wasting all your school years of learning complex subjects just to do music?" Bonnie was wrong, Miss Anderson isn't nice at all. She was trying so hard to be polite so she decided not to back chat at the comment.

"Bonnie's a pretty awesome singer and she can play guitar and piano at the highest grade so I'm sure she'll do just great at her 'simple degree'" Kai sneered at Miss Andersons face, she's glad she has him to have her back. Bonnie was a A grade student but she loved music and that's why she chose it, she wants to be happy not rich.

"Well you see my Amanda is doing a bio-chemistry degree which on a average pays 60k a year. Not only that but she model for big brands"

"Sucks she's about as shallow as a puddle" Kai smirked and Bonnie spat her drink out in fits of laughter; she couldn't help it but Kai's insult was just too good.

"Malakai Parker do not speak to the guests like that!" Joshua yelled and Bonnie immediately stopped laughing, she gripped Kai's thigh under the table from the shock of hearing his dad lose his shit.

"Sorry Dad" Kai apologized under his breath, he was going to be in so much shit for that later but Bonnie's reaction made it worth it. Not to mention how both snob number 1 and 2's jaws dropped to the floor.

"I am sorry about that, Malakai tends to not think before he speaks" Joshua sits back down, recomposing himself as the chef brings in the starter. It's a soup made from cream and it has these strange white blobs which look like a claw of a sea animal.

"Everyone this is she-crab soup. The crab was freshly imported just hours ago. Please enjoy" Joshua says, now in a calm voice. There is only silence in the room and it feels very awkward, Bonnie doesn't understand how Kai made it through these dinners in the past. Joshua is clearly trying to impress his girlfriend with his choice of fancy food.

"This is really nice" Bonnie commented, breaking the silence. Everyone agreed quietly and continued to eat. Bonnie could hear Kai slurping his soup off the spoon and she kicked him under the table. One of Bonnie's pet peeves is loud eating and Kai is the king of that.

"So Kai, you didn't tell me you had finally asked Bonnie to be your girlfriend?" Joshua asked.

"Haven't those two been dating for years?" A confused Miss Anderson said. Everyone always asked Bonnie and Kai if they were dating because they acted much closer than most friends.

"No you see my son never quite had the balls to ask her on a date" Joshua laughed and so did Amanda and her mum.

"We're together now so that's all that matters" Bonnie said with a bit of spite in her voice, could they do something other than judge her or Kai? Everyone had finished their starter and then Amanda announced she needs to go to the toilet but she can't remember where it was.

"Kai show her where the bathroom is will you?" his dad asked him and Kai sighed, getting out from his chair and walking in the direction of the bathroom with Amanda following him.

"Why don't you show me the bedroom instead" Amanda said seductively, biting her lip as she touched the buttons of Kai's shirt.

"You are joking right?"

"I do like a bad boy. I know you act like you hate me but really you just want me" Amanda started to lean in to him before he pushed her off him, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Look at me Kai! Bonnie is nothing compared to me" Amanda gushed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Kai couldn't believe the bitch, her mum was with his dad and she wanted to get in bed with him?

"I love her so I suggest you shut up before I go and tell everyone what you just tried to do" Kai walked away, straightening up his shirt. When he entered the dining room he asked to speak in private with Bonnie and she happily agreed and got up from the table. When they got to the hallway Kai smashed his lips aggressively against hers, he wanted to get the thought of Amanda far far away. Bonnie's hands went up to Kai's hair, roughing up his styled hair, he didn't care though as he sucked on Bonnie's neck, leaving a hickey below her jaw. Bonnie was against the wall when Kai got her wrists and with one hand held them together above her head. His other hand went underneath the slit of her dress to grab her ass.

"I love you" He said in between kisses.

"What happened between you and her Kai?" Bonnie asked, he was acting suspicious, why would he just steal her away from everyone just to make out with her? Not that she was complaining because kissing him was amazing.

"The psycho tried to get me in bed with her. Obviously I told her that i'm with you and pushed her away" Kai said, letting Bonnie's wrists go. He looked in the mirror near them and saw that his hair was all over the place, he attempted to fix it but it didn't do much. Bonnie's lips were red raw and he smiled at the sight; he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"I don't hate people often but that girl, I hate her" Bonnie said, jealousy clear in her voice. What was it with girls being obsessed with Kai? Yes he was charming but to Amanda he was only cold and harsh. Kai wasn't known in school as being the best looking guy or most popular but yet he had this mysterious darkness that girls just went crazy for. Bonnie felt quite lucky to be the only one who knew exactly what he was like. He was just a boy who lost his mum too young and put up this confident facade to hide the fact that he just wants to be loved.

"Try to act as if nothing happened" Kai told her and both of them returned to the dining room where the main meal was already set up. It seemed to be sea food night because in front of her was a body part of a lobster along side some roasted vegetables; what happened to good old pasta?

"Have you girls heard about the murders recently?" Joshua asked Bonnie and Amanda.

"Yes it's quite horrific, we got a man to put extra locks on my bedroom door and I sleep with a gun under my bed" Amanda said.

"I've got Kai as my personal bodyguard" Bonnie tried to crack a joke but nobody laughed except Kai.

"Well he probably won't be around forever" Amanda added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie fought back, not liking her comment after she just tried to come onto Kai.

"It means that you know how boys are, they come and they go when they got bored" Amanda said, taking a roasted tomato into her mouth, Bonnie wished she choked on it.

"Guys i'm right here" Kai pointed out due to the girls bickering as if he was miles away. He couldn't stand the way Amanda constantly challenged Bonnie, some girls just cannot take it when a guy doesn't like them.

"Now now girls, there are many types of boys. Kai might be a good guy" Miss Anderson said, smiling overly sweetly at Joshua, she only said that to please him. They finished eating the main meal when Joshua and Miss Anderson stood up.

"Darlings, we have waited all evening to announce this amazing news. Me and Joshua are having a baby" Miss Anderson almost shrieked with happiness. Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"With him as a father that kid is going to be just as messed up as me" Kai stood up from the table, walking out of the room. Bonnie was quick to follow him, she didn't understand why Kai had such a bad reaction? He always told her he wished he wasn't a only child so that he would have somebody to entertain him.

"Kai what's the matter?" Bonnie grabbed his arm to get him before he walked up the stairs.

"Bonnie that man abused me for 16 years and he's just going to hit that kid every chance he gets. He's a fucking psychopath who doesn't deserve another child" Kai was a mess, he was angry that the world would let Joshua Parker raise another child.

"You never told me he abused you?" Bonnie's voice softened as well as her grip on his arm.

"Come with me" Kai said as he grabbed Bonnie's hand, taking her outside and unlocking his car door. She got into the passenger seat, extremely confused by the whole situation.

"I'm going to take you to the highest point in Mystic Falls and i'll answer your questions" Kai said, driving away from his mansion. They said nothing on the way there but in that time Bonnie was thinking of everything she wanted to ask him about his comment earlier. They only drove for a few minutes before they reached the edge of a hill which had the perfect view over Mystic Falls. Bonnie had been here before with Elena and Caroline once when they went on a little camping trip but it didn't look quite as beautiful in the day. Now it was lit up by the city lights, yellow, blue and white all shining towards them.

"Come sit on the bonnet with me" said Kai as he got out the car and went over to the trunk, taking out a blanket. It was a warm evening but sitting around would probably make them quite chilly. Bonnie was already sitting on the bonnet when he got back, he joined her, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. Bonnie was in her dress, which was quite comfortable considering it was made from silk.

"So what you said earlier, about being abused by your dad. Why did you never tell me before?" Bonnie asked softly, she had her head resting on Kai's shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I don't want your pity, It happened but now it doesn't because I can easily get away from him"

"What did he used to do?" Bonnie held Kai's hand in hers, she wanted him to know that she would never judge him.

"His favorite punishment was the belt, he would whip me for ages on the back. However, he did also enjoy the bathtub drown. He would fill the bathtub with water and hold my head under until he felt I suffered enough. If he was feeling lazy though he would just lock me in the attic for hours. I absolutely hated it in their, it was eery and dusty and as a kid it was hell" Kai was saying this all casually, as if it wasn't sick or messed up in every way.

"I always knew your dad was a horrible man but I didn't think he had it in him to hurt you" Bonnie had tears in her eyes, hearing her best friend say these things made her heart ache.

"Hey Bon, don't cry. That part of my life is over" Kai kissed her on the forehead, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He thought he would never tell a soul about this, but in a way Bonnie deserved to know, she loved him and trusted him and he wanted her to know everything about him.

"When you have children you can give them what you never had, you can be the father that you always needed" Bonnie said, smiling at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You always told me you wanted 3 kids growing up, isn't that quite a lot of crying to deal with?" Kai asked Bonnie, bringing up a new topic to move away from the brilliance of his childhood.

"I want them to have company so they don't get lonely. I'm sure you know the feeling, being a single child sucks" Bonnie wanted quite a big family, one that was close and liked spending time together. One where the dad didn't work away from home, she wanted to have the support of her husband with the children.

"Fine but 3 max" Kai smiled, indicating at the idea that he would happily start a family with Bonnie. Of course they were young and the future is always uncertain but Kai would be more than happy if Bonnie was his forever.

They spent another few hours on the car bonnet, kissing and talking. It was 12am by the time Kai looked back at his phone.

"The thought of school tomorrow makes me want to vomit that lobster up" Kai groaned but Bonnie laughed, she found it so amusing how he hated school with a fiery passion. Kai wasn't one to get high grades, C's or B's on average but it was because he was super lazy. All Kai wants to do is sit on the couch and eat pork grinds whilst watching Jaws or Jurassic park.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?" Kai asked.

"Yeah just bring my phone and clothes to school tomorrow" Bonnie yawned, she hadn't realised how tired she had gotten. She closed her eyes as Kai drove her home, he had to gently nudge her awake when they arrived. They said goodnight and Kai walked her to the door, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He dreaded facing his father again.

-authors note-

Hope you enjoyed learning more about the dynamic between Kai's father and him.

Comment and vote to keep the story going :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie had just arrived at school when she heard the announcement system go off.

"Can miss Bennett please report to the principals office" said the monotone voice of the receptionist. Bonnie immediately started to think about anything wrong she could have done last week, but nothing came to mind. She saw Elena and Stefan standing closely next to each other, they weren't trying very hard to hide their feelings like they said they would.

She knocked on the principals office, Mr Wellington. He was a kind principal when it came to students who worked hard but other than that he did like to have a good shout at the naughty ones.

"Hello Bonnie, lovely to see you. This is Kol, a new student. I've assigned you to him so that you can show him around the school for the day and help him adjust" Bonnie looked at the boy, he had a smile which screamed menace. His hair was brown and a reasonable length, styled in a quiff. He was wearing a grey V neck top which showed off his muscly physique alongside some baggy jeans and brown boots. He looked like your typical high school boy but something about him seemed dark and evil.

"Hi Kol, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie took out her hand and Kol shook it.

"Hello love" His accent thick and British, Bonnie was taken back, it was rare to get a British student.

"Well you two, class starts in 2 minutes so I suggest you get going. Kol specifically has the same timetable as you so that you can show him around" Principal Wellington smiled at her kindly as her and Kol left the office.

"So Bonnie is every girl in this school as beautiful as you?" Kol smiled at her and she was in shock, she wasn't used to being flirted with.

"Trust me there are girls far more beautiful for you to enjoy" Bonnie cracked a joke.

"Doubt it" Kol replied. He was struck by the beauty of this girl who he had been assigned too. She had skin that glowed and he can only imagine how smooth it was. However, it was her striking green eyes against her darker complexion that had him mesmerised. Kol knew how to get girls, in England before the move he would sleep around with all the popular girls. He did definitely consider himself attractive and charming. He wanted to get a slice of Bonnie and he had never been refused. That's when he was shocked by a boy who was significantly taller than him, well shaved but hair messy. He had walked up to Bonnie and hugged her before kissing her. Kol guesses that getting her is going to be harder than he initially thought; but he enjoys a challenge.

"Um Kai this is Kol, I've been assigned to show him around the school for the day" Kai puts his hand out and shakes Kol's with grip tight; Kol takes it as a warning but he couldn't care less. Mikaelsons always get what they wanted.

"I've got maths now so I'll see you at music okay?" Bonnie said, giving Kai another kiss on the lips, both of them smiling at eachother.

"So he's your boyfriend I'm guessing?" Kol asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah he is but we only got together recently but he's been my best friend since kindergarten" Bonnie smiles whilst talking about Kai, she can't help it but she's fallen for him so hard.

"You moved to the USA recently?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah love, a month ago. Americans are much friendlier than us, we've all got attitudes in England" Kol laughed and Bonnie joined in, it was true, every English programme she had ever seen had bad weather and grumpy people.

"Did you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No I'm more of a single man myself. Good one night stands is how I roll" Kol replied, smirking at Bonnie.

"See I prefer relationships, never been with anyone before Kai" Bonnie said before opening the door to the maths classroom. She wasn't sure why she was giving him sucho details on her life but she figured she might as well be friendly as she has to spend the day with him. He reminds her of Kai in many ways, the over confidence, although she thinks Kol's isn't a mask but rather a personality trait; whereas Kai just hides his true self behind it.

"Oh hello Bonnie. Late by 5 minutes" Dr Brown says, looking up at her through the thick lenses of his glasses. She did not like him one bit, he was always the person who gave detentions out like candy.

"Sorry sir but I was helping Kol out as he's a new student" Bonnie apologised.

"Okay I'll spare you a detention this time Miss Bennett" He motioned his finger to the desks and both her and Kol immediately sat down, him a seat behind her. She looked other at Caroline who had the cheek to raise her eyebrows at her, which was Caroline language for 'who's that hottie?". Bonnie had to agree, Kol was definitely good looking but he seemed shallow and arrogant.

Maths class passed achingly slow but she got on with the work and tried her best to concentrate, yet all that filled her mind was last night when she lost her virginity to Kai. That's how she spent maths class horny and in need of him.

"Thank god that's over, think I fell asleep half way through" Kol commented, waiting for Bonnie to pack away her books into her bag.

"Yeah not exactly the most exciting of lessons. But next we have music and we're doing the final grade piece. You have any music abilities?"

"I am quite the master at the triangle" Kol winked and Bonnie laughed.

"I'm just joking love, I can play the guitar, that's why I chose music" Kol said and Bonnie thought it would be perfect for their piece; they have the drummer for the base, a guitar and a singer. It would save Bonnie having to play a instrument and she could concentrate on her singing.

"Well if you join me and Kai than you can play with us for the final piece?" Bonnie offered and Kol couldn't think of a better way to get close to her, all those rehearsals. Sure her boyfriend would be there but he could work with it.

"That would be great darling"

They walked to the music room and found Kai waiting for them outside the classroom. They made their way to a soundproof rehearsal room where they could practise.

"Kol here can play guitar so I was thinking it would be good if he joined us for the piece?"

"He can do. Why don't you show us your talent?" Kai said in a unfriendly manner. He didn't like the way this guy was suddenly interrupting his and Bonnie's piece. They had only just finished devising the drum routine throughout the whole song.

"Can do mate" Kol replied, grabbing a guitar and placing it on his lap as he sat down on a stool. Kol decided to play the first song that came into his mind and naturally began playing. He's been playing since he was 5 because his parents forced all his siblings to take up a hobby. He has 5 siblings, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca and Freya. Finn took up poetry, Elijah took up piano, Klaus art, Rebecca violin and Freya jewellery making.

"That was really great" Bonnie praised him once he had finished.

"Eye of the tiger right?" Kai said and Kol agreed, feeling good about his performance. He even got complimented by Bonnie which made his self-esteem significantly boost. They spoke about their piece for the rest of the hour, Bonnie suggested they do a hip hop song as she enjoyed the singing style and both the boys agreed. Kol than started to suggest lyrics and they began writing them down, he was a real help in their progress.

"So Kol what's your family like if you don't mind me asking?" Bonnie questioned, wanting to know more about the new kid. They were waiting in the massive line heading to the cafeteria to pick up food.

"Well it's large, I've got 3 brothers and 2 sisters. It's quite hectic and we tend to argue most of the time. What about your family darling?" Bonnie noticed the way he always said darling or love and it was strange as nobody else talked like that in America. However, it

was a nice change, she liked the accent.

"I'm an only child and I live with my grams because my dad's always at work. How come you decided to move to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, Kol was easy to talk too and it wasn't awkward between them.

"Well my mother and father divorced. Father was never our favourite parent, rather the opposite actually. Our mother had family here and so we all moved with her" Kol explained, she noticed that he used a lot of hand gestures which Kai always did as well. Kai had a detention at lunch because he forgot to hand in his English homework ; at one point Kai paid kids to do his homework for him before Bonnie forced him to stop.

"I want to warn you that cafeteria food isn't all that great" Bonnie warned him. She remembers the day that her school made soup and it was so bad they had to refund everyone who paid; soup was never an option in the cafeteria again.

"Don't worry love, in England they would slop on some baked beans with fish fingers, wasn't pleasant" Kol laughed. He still hadn't quite gotten the American school system, he was 16 and was in the first year of sixth form in England, now he didn't understand the grading system.

"So what year am I in again?" Kol asked Bonnie, he liked the way she talked, she always seemed to have thought through her words. She had this shy persona but he could see she was full of stories and a passionate person. She definitely wasn't the type of person he would normally hang out; mostly because people who weren't shallow found him too arrogant. He wasn't arrogant... he just liked himself... a lot.

"You're in junior year, after this summer we'll be in senior year. When's your birthday?" Bonnie asked.

"August 8th. Yours?"

"July 10th. I don't like being a winter baby, you can never do anything exciting for your birthday" Bonnie commented. All she ever did for her birthday was invite people over to her house and have a night in celebrating. Although last year Kai took her out for a meal which was nice of him and even got the waitress to bring out a cake with candles for her to blow out. It was a fond memory.

"Try being born in holiday season. All my friends are abroad when it's my birthday" Kol replied. He liked learning more about her and it seemed she was willing to tell him.

They finally reached the lunch section, grabbing a tray and making their way through the options. Pasta with some cheap strange brown sauce was slopped on her tray, in addition she grabbed a orange and a water.

"Looks delicious darling" Kol joked, winking at her; she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. He was given the same sloppy pasta but grabbed an apple and a juice carton. In England he had a lot more choice and when they reached sixthform they had the choice to leave school and buy food in shops.

"We're going to go sit with my friends, on the table over there" Bonnie pointed at Elena who was already waving at them and smiling. They walked over, taking a seat together on the edge of the table.

"So you're Kol Mikaelson? The new kid from England?" Matt asked.

"That's me mate. Guess I ought to find out all your names?" Kol said, tasting some of the food and trying not to make a grossed out face. Everyone introduced themselves but Kol couldn't remember half of them anyway.

"So Kol, tell us about yourself? What's your life like? Any siblings? What's it like in England? Where about's in Mystic Falls do you live?" Caroline was straight away out with the questions and Bonnie felt embarrassed for making Kol go through an interrogation.

"Didn't know this was an interview love? But alright, my life was pretty great in England, school was easy and there were plenty of gorgeous girls. England is gloomy, not interesting at all; America seems much more fun. I also live on St Ann's street. Is that a good debrief?" Kol laughed at the end.

"I'm satisfied. Met any girls you like yet?" Caroline questioned him again but Kol could only think of the green eyed beauty sitting next to him. She had a boyfriend so he would have to be discreet.

"One or two" he said, smirking as he bit into his apple with a crunch. He had his thigh pressed against Bonnie, he purposely sat close to her but not so close she would be creeped out.

"Hey idiots" Kai came to join them after his detention. He immediately noticed how close Kol was to Bonnie and he wanted to punch the guy. Kai was a jealous guy, especially of his best friend and girlfriend.

"Move up" he asked Kol who moved to the edge of the bench whilst Kai squeezed himself between him and Bonnie.

"Come round mine tonight Bon" Kai asked, he knew that if Bonnie came round he would be able to avoid his dad going ballistic on him. That's if he was even in the house, his dad said he may go round his girlfriends for a few days.

"It's a school night Kai" Bonnie said, biting her lip. She didn't want to be tired for the next day but than her thoughts of maths class came back to her and she decided she had to go round his.

"Okay but bedtime is at 11 latest, you got it?" Bonnie set the rules in place. There was plenty of things they could get up too before 11; plus Kai would cook them food and she loved his meals.

"You're so whipped mate" Kol laughed, he would never let a girl control him. He doesn't understand how girls get their boyfriends wrapped around their little finger, it's like the men have no brain. Kol had never been in love but it seems like a stupid idea, why be tied down to one person when you can have sex with anyone you want with no consequences?

"She's worth it. Mate" Kai commented, eating the now cold pasta in front of him. The worst punishment was not the detention itself but the cold food you had to eat after it. He didn't mind being 'whipped' because he would do anything for Bonnie. Clearly Kol didn't quite understand how deep their friendship was rooted.

-Monday evening-

"What do you think of Kol?" Bonnie asked whilst eating the dinner that Kai had made for them both. They were in the kitchen as the dining room seemed too large for just two people to eat dinner.

"He clearly likes you so at the moment let's say I don't like him too much" Kai replied, stabbing his fork hard into his chicken.

"He does not like me like that Kai" Bonnie defended herself. She honestly didn't think Kol liked her, this whole smug facade that he had going on may have given Kai that idea. However, she had already heard Kol call two other girls beautiful in the hallway so she in no way was the only girl he liked.

"Bonnie a guy could kiss you and you would be asking if he likes you" Kai sneered and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Switching topics, have you done the essay for history that's due tomorrow?" Bonnie asked him, even though she basically already knew the answer.

"Yeah of course I did, just like I do every homework for Mr Saltzman" Kai's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Bet you've done it miss goody two shoes" Kai nudged Bonnie.

"Well yes because I actually plan on passing this year and becoming a senior"

"So do I, I just hand in things late because I do it in my detentions which I get for the late work" Kai said, his plan was quite tactical really. He knew the teachers wouldn't just give him a fail straight away, he usually had a day or two to hand a late piece of work in. So when the teachers would place him in detention he would decide to do their work than, when it was quiet and with no distractions; such as TV or phone.

"Are you going on holiday for this summer?" Kai asked Bonnie.

"No, dad said he didn't raise enough to go anywhere. Sucks because I'm going to spend another summer stuck in Mystic Falls"

"Well maybe you won't have too" Kai smiled at her and Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion. That's when Kai pulled out two plane tickets to Las Vegas.

"You're joking!" Bonnie squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Kai. She grabbed the tickets off him and stared at them for a while, she couldn't believe she was going to Las Vegas! Kai had to be the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Well that's not all. We stay in Las Vegas in a hotel for a week, that's when we rent a car and take a road trip to the Grand Canyon. You've always said you wanted to go so I decided I should take you there considering your birthday is in two weeks" Kai couldn't stop smiling at Bonnie's expression, her mouth was open in an o shape which turned into a massive grin.

"I can't believe this Kai. How am I ever meant to ever pay you back?"

"Bonnie it's a gift, I just want to spend a week alone with you. My aunt lives there and she said she can get us into some clubs"

"Thank you" Bonnie kissed Kai gently, swiping her tongue against his. She always tasted so sweet and Kai couldn't get enough of it. Bonnie straddled Kai on the couch, taking off her top and throwing it on the floor. Kai's hands went to grab her breast, pinching and tugging on her nipples; eliciting a moan from Bonnie. The two of them continued kissing as Kai flipped them around on the sofa, slowly pulling down Bonnie's bottoms. He began kissing her thigh, starting from her knee and getting closer to her wet pussy. She was shaved perfectly, looking innocent and beautiful, just for him. His tongue slowly licked up her core, tasting her juices. He slowly inserted a finger inside her, it was so tight and he knew how good his cock would feel stretching her. He continued to suck and lick her, making her scream his name as he made her cum.

"I want you to bend over for me, put your ass in the air" Kai demanded, unbuttoning his jeans and taking his dick out through the gap. He liked the idea of being fully dressed whilst Bonnie was entirely naked and vulnerable. Bonnie obeyed Kai, her breasts firmly against the couch material, bending her back so that her ass was high in the air. She felt her heart beat pounding inside her chest, she felt nervous but unbelievably excited.

"Spank me" Bonnie moaned and Kai was more than happy to obey. He slapped his hand against her ass cheek, leaving a red mark. He lined his cock up against her pink hole and inserted himself in, slowly but going as deep as he could. He spanked her again, earning yet another moan from her plump lips. One of his legs was on the couch and the other on the floor, which allowed him better control over his movement. He began to pound into the brunette, gripping her hips tightly; Bonnie loved it when he was rough with her.

"Kol is never going to have you like this" Kai growled, Bonnie was only his and he wasn't going to share her with anybody; especially not some English idiot.

"I only want you Kai" Bonnie gasped as Kai brought his shaft to the entrance of her pussy and than shoved it back inside all the way.

"Good girl" Kai smiled, slapping Bonnie's red tinted ass cheek again. Once Kai was close to finishing, he made Bonnie turn around and get on her knees before cumming all over her pretty, blushing face. He couldn't think of a better sight than her covered in his cum.

-Authors note-

This story is rated mature so make sure you're prepared for that :)

Vote and comment to keep the story going :)


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday evening. Kol had invited his friends/acquaintances from school like his mother had asked. She was throwing a ball inside their mansion to make sure everyone knew she was back. He hated dancing and acting civilized, it's not who he was; but disobeying his mother had worst consequences.

"Kol you got a date?" Rebecca asked, putting on some mascara in the mirror.

"Yeah. Her names Ashley. Nothing special" he replied in a monotone voice.

"You're not one to settle for 'nothing special', brother" Klaus piped in, fixing his bow tie.

"Well I'm working towards getting the girl I want" Kol smirked at himself in the mirror. He wondered what Bonnie was going to wear to the dance. Over the past week he couldn't stop thinking about her; those green eyes had him mesmerized. He was getting to know her more and more and it was only ending with him beginning to develop feelings for her. Kai of course had his hold on her; their conversations usually included his name.

"Is she beautiful?" Rebecca questioned.

"Becca I haven't ever seen anyone like her" Kol replied, he realized he sounded delusional; it wasn't like him to have a crush on a girl. He would have sex with them and than throw them out; it was his routine.

"Well than why didn't you ask her to the dance?"

"Because Becca, there's one problem. She has a boyfriend"

"That's never been a problem for you?" Klaus said, he was confused as to why Kol would hold off; he never cared about who got hurt.

"She loves him. I can't seem to get in between them" Kol replied. Despite getting close to Bonnie, he had also grown closer to Kai. He may even consider him a friend. They shared a lot in common; their taste in music, their terrible fathers and even their favorite vodka. Kol didn't flirt with Bonnie, not in front of Kai anyway; he didn't want to cause a fight between the two of them.

"Children get down here immediately, the guests are arriving" their mother called from the stairs. Rebecca and Freya made their way down the stairs together. Elijah and Finn were already downstairs, they didn't live with the rest of them as they were old enough to have their own places.

"You got a date brother?" Kol asked Klaus.

"No, but I do plan on getting to know some beautiful women tonight" Klaus smirked and wrapped his arm around Kol.

It was ten minutes later that Bonnie and Kai arrived. Bonnie had the dress from the night of the dinner at Kai's dads. She had barely worn it that night and it was such a beautiful dress that she didn't want to wear it just once.

"Care to dance?" Kai asked Bonnie as they stepped inside the landing. The mansion was huge, Bonnie thought. It was bigger than Kai's by far and everything was marble. She didn't know Kol and his family were this rich.

Bonnie took Kai's hand and they danced to a slow song, foreheads pressed against each other. Bonnie's heart was beating ferociously in her chest; after more than 10 years of knowing Kai, he still made her nervous.

"You look beautiful tonight. Didn't know you were such a natural dancer?" Kai complimented her, his perfect smile showing.

"Well I practiced for Miss Mystic Falls for a few weeks; so I know my stuff" Bonnie smiled back.

"Yeah I remember, Matt was your escort. I was so jealous"

"Really? You told me you hated dancing and refused when I asked you if you wanted to be my escort" Bonnie laughed, Kai was such a strange boy at times.

"Yeah I didn't think at the time that I would have to spend fifth teen minutes watching you two stare into each others eyes"

"Well good think I never had a crush on Matt, I only ever saw him as a friend. Plus he was obsessed with Elena" Bonnie laughed; she remembered how much Matt loved Elena, all he would ever do is talk about her. How her hair smelt of strawberries or how her hands were so soft.

"Yeah I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with her. All she does is complain" Kai rolled his eyes. He definitely wasn't the biggest fan of Elena. He remembers once when it was sports day in school, they were all 9 years old. Bonnie and Elena were doing a skipping competition alongside other kids and they both tripped on their ropes which got entangled. Bonnie got back up and continued skipping whilst Elena sat on the floor, crying for an hour over her hurt ankle. What she didn't know is that Bonnie had twisted her ankle and still kept going. When she reached the end, he was there waiting for her. He took her to the nurse once she told him her ankle hurt; but not once did he cry. Bonnie was always strong, she didn't like people seeing her weak side.

"Kai she's one of my best friends, you know I don't like it when you say bad things about her"

"I know. But that doesn't make her any less annoying" Bonnie kissed him gently, taking in the minty taste of his mouth. When she pulled away, they were both smiling at each other.

"May I have this dance darling?" Kol asked, interrupting their moment.

"Oh sure" Bonnie smiled, it was him who invited them after all, couldn't turn down the co-host. Kol took her hand and pulled her close to him. She looked for Kai to see if he was okay with them being so close, but he was already gone; probably to get a drink.

"I've never seen you look so gorgeous love" Kol smiled at her but his smile still had that signature Kol Mikealson menace.

"Thank you. You clean up well yourself" Bonnie smiled back, Kol did look very put together. He was wearing a navy suit and his hair was gelled back. Their faces were centimeters apart and it felt far too close for comfort. She didn't feel relaxed like she did with Kai, she felt anxious; like she shouldn't be this close to somebody who wasn't Kai.

"Having a good night so far?" Kol whispered in her ear, tracing his lips along her jaw as he pulled away.

"Y-yeah you're house is amazing" Bonnie stuttered, she looked for Kai and saw him dancing with Caroline; the one he had a frenemy relationship with. She wanted Kai to come over and ask her to come with him; for what reason she didn't care. Kol was getting under her skin.

"Well my mother accepts only the best" Kol commented as he spun Bonnie around by her hand, catching her close to him. He had a undeniable urge to kiss her, to have her in his bed, to have her naked beneath him. Their bodies were pressed against each other, he could tell how nervous she was. He liked making her nervous.

"I have to get a drink" Bonnie said quickly, getting away from Kol. She found it hard to find the drink stand through the crowd but when she did, she poured herself some champagne. She didn't want to remember what just happened; or how Kol's hands felt around her waist.

"Bonnie! One minute your dancing with Kol and the next your gone. You okay?" Elena came over to her, she was wearing a gold and black dress; she looked stunning.

"Yeah just had to have a break. You seen Kai recently?" Bonnie asked, she wanted to get back to him; he made her feel calm.

"Last I saw he was dancing with a blonde haired girl. I think her names Rebecca and she's Kols sister" Elena responded.

"Okay thank you Elena" Bonnie downed the rest of the champagne and made her way through the crowd again, trying not to panic. She always has hated big crowds, they made her anxious. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breath, like the room was closing in on her. That's when she felt the thump of a body against hers. When she looked up, it was the last person she wanted to see. Kol.

"Bonnie are you okay? You don't look good" He asked, brows furrowing in concern.

"I-I ne-need to-to be alone" Bonnie gasped after each word, she knew she was having a panic attack. She used to have them a lot more when she was younger, recently they've subdued. Kai would always hold her hand and stroke her hair to calm her down; but now she couldn't find him.

"Follow me I'll get you to a quiet place" Kol said, grabbing Bonnie's hand and taking her through the crowd. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he hadn't ever seen Bonnie like this. He took her upstairs to a guest room, she sank to the floor, leaning against the bed.

"It's going to be okay love" Kol spoke quietly, rubbing his hand in circles on her back. Bonnie was taking sharp breaths and quickly, tears were streaming from her eyes and her whole vision was blurry.

"Come sit here" Kol grabbed her by hips and guided her onto his lap, one arm behind her back and the other holding her hand. She was sweating from her forehead and her hands were clammy.

"I'm going to call Kai, okay love?" Kai took Bonnie's bag and got her phone out, he looked on her emergency contacts and luckily Kai's name was there; he quickly dialed the number.

"Bonnie are you okay? Ive been looking everywhere for you!" Kai answered the phone quickly filled with worry.

"Mate, it's Kol. I don't know what's wrong with her, she can't breath. Can you get up to the 3rd room on the left from the stairs"

"Be right there" Kai than put the phone down and rushed up the stairs, he didn't care about anything but Bonnie. He didn't understand why she was having a panic attack, she hadn't had one for a year or two.

When Kai got to the room, he tried to ignore his jealousy as he saw Bonnie curled up on Kol's lap.

"I've got this. You can go" Kai said, picking Bonnie off Kol's lap and placing her on his lap instead; where she should be. Kol walked out the room without a word.

"Hey listen to me Bon. It's me, Kai. Now I'm going to need you to breath with me okay?" Kai looked her in the eyes, hers were focused on the wall. He began to breath slow and steady, encouraging Bonnie to do the same as him. Eventually her breathing began to slow down and her grip on his hand loosened.

"Kai" Bonnie finally looked at him and burst into tears, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his neck.

"It's okay Bon, I'm here" Kai stroked her hair, kissing the side of her head. He always found it difficult to watch when Bonnie had a panic attack. In those moments, she wasn't strong, she was vulnerable and she needed him. He was angry for the being there with her tonight, for not helping her sooner.

"Bon, can you tell me what happened?" Kai asked once Bonnie stopped crying.

"Just the crowd, it overwhelmed me" she replied. Kai knew when she was lying, she wouldn't look him in the eyes. There was more to the story than she was letting on but he wouldn't push her for details. Not yet.

"Do you want me to take you home or stay here for a while longer?"

"I want to stay here, I'm okay now" Bonnie wiped her eyes with a tissue from her bag. Good thing she decided not to wear makeup tonight.

"Are you guys okay?" Kol had stepped back into the room. He felt awkward and unwanted but he wanted to apologise to Bonnie for making her uncomfortable earlier.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Bonnie?" Kol asked Kai. Kai looked at Bonnie and she nodded.

"I'll see you by the stairs" Kai smiled at Bonnie, kissing her on the forehead and walking out. Kol walked closer to Bonnie before embracing her in a hug, shocking the brunette.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Kol said quietly, he wasn't used to apologising but he knew he was the one who started this. Why did he have to let his stupid feelings ruin things.

"It's okay Kol it wasn't your fault" Bonnie hugged him back, she forgave people quickly if they deserved it. It was nice to get an apology out of Kol, felt out of character for him.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Bonnie replied, giving Kol a little smile.

"Your hair is all messy, go quickly and clean it up before girls realize you're human" Bonnie laughed under her breath before walking out the room and seeing Kai by the stairs. He always had the power to make her feel safe and calm; she doesn't know what she would do without him.

The rest of the night was spent dancing with all her friends, they didn't know about her meltdown but they didn't need too. Kol kept his distance from her and she saw him dancing with his date, Ashley. Ashley was the girl everyone feared, she's the girl that would ruin your life just for accidentally walking into her. She knew that those were the girls that he would normally go for, so why was he trying so hard to be her friend? Earlier in the room when he pulled her onto his lap and tried to comfort her, she saw a entirely different side to him. The human side, with emotions.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked her, putting his jacket over her shoulders as the night brought a chilly breeze.

"It's Saturday evening and nobody has died yet. Let's hope it stays that way" Bonnie said. She was surprised the serial killer hadn't struck yet and she prayed that he wouldn't.

That weekend nobody was killed. The police changed the curfew from 7 to 9 for anyone under 18. Things began looking up in Mystic Falls but not for long.

-Monday morning the following week-

"Tyler I don't understand, why are you breaking up with me!" Caroline cried out, Tyler had just told her that their relationship was over because he didn't feel the same way about her anymore. It was completely unexpected. They had been together last night and now Tyler was breaking Caroline's heart.

"I'm sorry Care, I can't help the way I feel"

"You could of told me that before we slept together last night!"

"Keep your voice down" Tyler demanded. Relationships weren't for him. He wanted to experience more of the world, he didn't need the weight of being tied down to somebody.

"Well you know what, I hate you. You selfish idiot" Caroline walked away but she didn't get far before bumping into Kol.

"You alright love?" Kol asked, he knew the answer, Caroline with bright red and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No I'm not okay. Tyler just broke up with me!" Caroline wrapped her arms around Kol's neck, hugging him tightly. It took Kol a few seconds to respond, he wasn't used to sudden affection.

"Well I say we have a party to take your mind off it. My brother knows this body guard who will let us into a nightclub. Feel up to it tonight? Invite the group" Kol suggested. A drunk night out on a Monday sounded like a brilliant way to take his mind off Bonnie.

"We have a plan. Come round mine today at 8 and we'll all walk there together"

"See you there love" Kol winked and walked off to his first lesson, chemistry.

-music room-

"Kai before Kol gets here I need to tell you something. Nothing is certain but I want you to know" Bonnie says nervously.

"What is it Bon?"

"I missed my period this month. Now it's not definitely a sign but I think-"

"You're pregnant?" Kai interrupts, mouth wide open. He's not stupid, he knows what it means when a girl misses her period.

"I think so. Are you mad?" Bonnie looks up at him with the most innocent look.

"Of course I'm not mad. It's just a shock. How about you come round mine and take a test? Tonight?" Kai hugs her smaller figure, kissing the top of her head. For some reason, it doesn't sound like the worst news he's heard; even though it should be as a teenager.

"Yeah that sounds good. No telling anyone okay?"

"My lips are sealed" Kai kisses Bonnie deeply, pressing her up against the sound proof wall of the music room.

"Oh bloody hell" Kol shouts as he opens the door to see Bonnie shirtless but he can't help but stare at her perky breasts. Kai is unbelievable lucky. He shuts the door and waits until Bonnie opens it again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Bonnie apologises, feeling extremely awkward about the situation. However, all that at was on her mind was the possibility that she may be pregnant with Kai's child. She doesn't understand why it happened, she took her pill every day for 21 days, on the dot at 10pm. She thought about getting an abortion, she cannot be a teenage mum. Than however she remembered how much she loves the idea of having a baby that's hers and Kai's. Yes she's only 16, a few days off 17 but she thinks she would love that baby with all her heart and care for it with all her power.

The three of them spent the rest of the time practicing their song, which was nearly finished and ready to play to an audience. Kol asked them if they were up to the party tonight and Bonnie and Kai had to make up some important plans on the spot, they were pretty sure Kol knew they were lying.

-Monday evening-

"Kai I'm so nervous" Bonnie said, holding Kai's hand, waiting to check the pregnancy test.

"Just another minute and it will be ready" Kai reassured her but damn was he an anxious wreck himself. The alarm from his phone scared them both. Bonnie took the test out from under the pillow, it helped them not to peak before the time was over.

"Can you please read it" Bonnie passed the test to Kai. Kai could barely look at it, his whole life could change in a single moment.

"It's positive" Kai announced.

"Oh my god Kai, what are we going to do?" Bonnie exclaimed. So many thoughts swirled through Bonnie's head; each one conflicting the other.

"Do you want to keep it?" Kai asked the question that he was dreading hearing the answer too. He in his heart knew he wanted this baby. This baby that him and Bonnie would raise together. Was he ready to be a father? No. Would he be willing to try his hardest to make it work? Yes.

"I want to keep it" Bonnie concluded, she didn't want to get rid of this baby.

"Than I support you and I'll do everything I can to help you" Bonnie attacked Kai with a hug, throwing him down onto the bed.

"You're the best Kai. Not only the best boyfriend but you'll be the best father" Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder.

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

"After a few months, when I start getting a bump. There's a higher risk of miscarriage early on, I don't want to say anything until I'm sure the baby will be fine"

"I understand. It will be our secret for a while. I'm not going to have to start reading pregnancy books am I?"

"Of course you are! I need to know you'll be a responsible dad"

"Fine but 5 books max so choose them wisely" Kai joked. He knew the responsibility he would have with a baby; it's a parents duty to look after their baby because they can't do anything for themselves. He's scared, that's a lie, terrified. However, with Bonnie by his side, he feels like he'll be okay.

"I love you Kai"

"I love you too Bon"

-Monday evening: Night-club-

Kol, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Matt were all at the club. Sweating bodies were all over each other and the music was piercing their ears. They had drunk before the club just to ease up, but now with a couple vodka shots, they were beyond drunk.

Caroline was pressed up against him, drink in one hand and the other around tracing his body. She was a pretty girl but he wasn't into her. That didn't stop him from enjoying her company though. His hand was on her bum as she danced for him. That's when she started kissing him, he needed some distraction from Bonnie and she was perfect.

He put one of his hands on her jaw and the other remained squeezing her ass. She was a good kisser and she tasted of alcohol, just how he liked them.

"Come to my place" Caroline suggested, batting her eyelashes as him. He couldn't refuse an offer like that.

It only took them a few minutes to get to her house, which was dark from the inside.

"I'm guessing your mums not in love?" Kol smirked and Caroline laughed, taking her time fumbling and attempting to open the door. Once she got the key in and they were through the door, Kol took off her shirt, her smaller breasts exposed. He pictured how Bonnie looked in that music room today and he immediately felt his dick getting harder. Caroline took his shirt off and kissed him as they made their way up the stairs. She thought Kol was extremely hot and to top it off he had a muscly body which looked like Tyler's. She didn't care about that dick anymore, she just wanted some good sex.

Kol pushed Caroline onto the bed. Caroline zipped down his jeans and let his cock ping out, licking from the base to the tip. She continued to suck his dick with all the techniques she knew Tyler loved.

"Are you going to give me something in return?"

"Sorry love I don't do oral" Kol lied. Well it wasn't really a lie, he didn't ever give oral to a girl on a one night stand. He knew he was being a dick but he didn't care for tasting a girl he wanted nothing to do with after. He flipped Caroline over and put a finger inside her, pumping it in and out, getting her wet. He thought about the noises Bonnie would make, how she would sound screaming out his name.

He put a condom on which he took out his pocket. He and Caroline fucked for a while before he left her sitting on the bed. He didn't want to remember this night tomorrow.

-authors note-

So Kol is a dick and Bonnie is pregnant.

If you enjoyed this chapter than vote and comment. Do you guys like Kol flirting with Bonnie?


	10. Chapter 10

"Bonnie I did something really stupid" Caroline said over the phone. It was Tuesday evening and Bonnie was sitting on her bed.

"What did you do? Bonnie asked with hesitance in her voice. It was never good when Caroline regretted doing something. She was the girl that never made mistakes.

"I slept with Kol" Caroline dropped the bomb.

"Oh I didn't even know you liked him? Wait aren't you with Tyler?" Bonnie was confused, she never knew the what happened in Carolines life, she was always doing 50 things at once.

"Tyler broke up with me Monday. Than we went to a party last night and we went to mine and slept together" Caroline was happy to get this off her chest, she wasn't good at secrets.

"Are you okay? Why did Tyler break up with you?"

"I'm okay. Last night was just not like anything I've ever had. Tyler said his feelings had changed. I still don't understand why" Caroline most of the time was confident and happy, so when she was upset, it was almost scary.

"What did Kol do?" Bonnie asked curiously. She was still shocked that Caroline slept with Kol, she definetely didn't think Kol was into Caroline.

"I gave him a blowjob and he refused to do anything back to me. Than we had sex and he left the moment he was done, didn't say a word"

"That's awful Care, would you like me to talk to him?" Bonnie asked. She couldn't believe Kol would do that to a girl. Well she knew he wasn't one to settle down but to act so unfairly?

"Yes Bonnie, you need to tell him he can't treat girls like that. But before you do, just know that he called out your name half way through" Caroline said and Bonnie couldn't breath for a second.

"You must of misheard because there is nothing between us"

"I know what I heard Bonnie. Just because there's nothing between you guys, doesn't mean he doesn't like you" Caroline said. She had never had a guy say another girls name whilst having sex with them. She was usually the only thing on their mind.

"Well I don't like him" Bonnie disconnected the phone. She couldn't believe that Kol said that.

She looked down at her phone, seeing a text from Kai.

'How does Joanna sound if it's a girl? After my mum :)'

'It sounds perfect Kai'

Bonnie replied. Kai was thinking so far ahead but it was adorable to see. It was nice knowing he cared so much. Plus she genuinely wanted to name the baby after his mum; Kai always said that if she was alive she would have loved her.

-Wednesday-

Bonnie and Kai walked into the school gates only to see nobody in the premises.

"All students report to the school cafeteria please" a announcement was said on the speaker.

"What stupid crap do we have to listen to now?" Kai signed, the last time they were taken to the cafeteria was to tell them to have a positive week. When they arrived in the cafeteria everyone was chatting, it seemed like a average Wednesday.

"Can everyone please settle down. We have an extremely important announcement from Officer Riley" after that everyone stopped talking. Why would they have a policeman here at the school?

"We have some very upsetting news. The serial murderer has struck again. This time it was Jenny Atticus, a junior at this school. However, unlike the other girls she was not killed in the street but in her home. Therefore, we advise everybody to always have somebody in the house with them. If anyone saw anyone strange near Jenny a few days before her death than please come to the station and talk to me about it"

After that news nobody could talk. Jenny was known by everyone even though she was quiet. She was pretty and didn't have a bad bone in her body. She was the one who always got A* in her work and made everyone feel embarrassed about their own grade. She played piano once in a talent competition.

Kai walked off from the rest of his friends and up to the policeman. He thinks he may have seen something.

"Hello kid, you know something?"

"Yes about Jenny. I don't know if this helps but when I was driving home I saw a man in a black waistcoat and top hat waiting outside Billy's Burgers. When Jenny walked out, the man also started walking" Kai said. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time but now it does seem suspicious.

"How kind of build did this man have? Height?"

"He was slim and I'm not sure about the height, I don't remember"

"Okay kid, thank you that's really valuable information" The officer gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Nobody was safe anymore. How was he meant to keep Bonnie safe when the person killing young girls was everywhere and yet nowhere? Why hadn't they found this guy yet?

-Wednesday, Maths class-

"Kol, Caroline told me what you did to her" Bonnie said before class began. It was her last lesson of the day and she wanted to find out why Kol had hurt Caroline.

"We had sex, what's wrong with that love?" Kol asked, even though he knew exactly what Bonnie was going to talk to him about.

"You left her. Like she was nothing?" Bonnie's tone got more aggressive, Kol was acting clueless and she knew it.

"She was nothing to me Bonnie. We slept together and I left, it was a one night stand nothing more" Kol admitted, he knew Bonnie hated boys who slept with anyone and everyone. He didn't care though because he was a Mikealson and he can do what he wants.

"All I know is that the Kol who held me on his lap and tried to calm me down on Saturday night is much nicer than who you are pretending to be now" Bonnie said, looking away from him. The teacher began speaking before Kol had a chance to reply; thank god because Kol didn't have a reply. Bonnie had this strange hold over him and he almost wanted to please her and make her proud.

That lunchtime Kol tried to bring himself to apologise to Caroline but he couldn't. He doesn't apologise, he's Kol Mikealson for gods sake.

-Thursday-

Bonnie was sick in the toilet that morning, at school. Elena was walking with her when she hurried to the bathroom. She than lied about having some out of date food yesterday by accident. She was late that day to class by 10 minutes... her detention was set at till 5 o clock, meaning she would have to stay after school. Today was not her day.

"You're joking? Miss perfect got a detention?" Kai teased, smiling at her. This may have been Bonnies first detention in years, or maybe even forever? He can't really remember with all his own detentions piling up in his head.

"Yes Kai I have a detention now shut up" Bonnie said with hast, she was in a bit of a mood because of her hormones and her overall terrible day experience. Bonnie walked into the detention room, seeing the usual trouble makers; Terry, Mason and Sidney. All of them did drugs, skipped lessons and didn't even dare touch their homework. She didn't understand why somebody would just waste their life away.

"Bonnie?" She heard her name be called in surprise. Kol was standing by the door, grinning at her. Just what she needed, an hour with Kol.

"So what bring you here darling?" Kol asks.

"Was late to lessons. You?" Bonnie hopes he doesn't go into much depth, she never liked lying.

"Got into a fight. Nothing bad though love, don't worry about me" Kol winked and Bonnie rolled her eyes. She always had a habit of doing that, especially as almost half of everything that comes out of Kai's mouth is sarcastic.

"I wasn't worrying but now we're talking, who with?" Bonnie replied, tapping her pencil on the table.

"David Andrews. Real idiot. He slapped a girl on the ass and so I told him to watch himself. Self explanatory from there really" Kol said, not making a big deal out of it.

"Rich coming from the guy who had no respect for the girl he slept with" Bonnie snapped back, what was wrong with this boy? One minute he's wreaking havoc and the next he's playing hero.

"Can you stop mentioning that? For gods sake me and her both knew it was going to be a one night stand? Sorry I didn't stay and make her bloody breakfast!" Kol argued back, he didn't understand why Bonnie was so up in his business. He just hoped Caroline hadn't told her about the name calling incident.

"Okay I'm sorry. I won't talk about it again" Bonnie shut her mouth and took out some biology work due for tomorrow. She didn't talk to Kol for the rest of the time in detention. He was on his phone the whole time, constantly receiving texts and distracting her when his phone made a sound.

"I know you don't really like me at the moment but can I at least drop you off home love? That way I can know that no creepy man is stalking you" Kol almost sounded nervous, truth was that he was. He made Bonnie mad and now he was trying to make her forgive him.

"I don't not like you Kol. I'm just all over the place at the moment. What happened with you and Caroline is none of my business but I would really appreciate that ride home" Bonnie smiled at him and he couldn't stop himself from hugging her. Her presence made him happy. They drove home talking about how much of a dick David Andrews was; at least they had one thing in common.

"You got somebody home with you love?" Kol asked.

"Not at the moment but my Grams should be back home at 8 or 9 as she's gone to visit a friend"

"Well let me keep you company, girls like you don't seem to stay alive in Mystic Falls" Kol joked but it wasn't far from the truth.

"Okay but I can't cook, so I'm warning you now that the food will be terrible" Bonnie stepped out the car, taking out her keys and unlocking the door.

"Well I'll order Chinese then" Kol smiled. It was the first time he was in Bonnie's house, it was cosy and small; definitely not his style. He almost felt claustrophobic.

Kol sat down on the sofa in the living room, Bonnie sat on the other end; their feet were almost touching. They discussed their favourite Chinese foods before ordering, Kol insisted on paying the full amount and Bonnie didn't complain.

"So tell me more about your siblings? I saw some of them at the ball but I didn't get an introduction" Bonnie asked, she was curious about Kol's life; he seemed mysterious.

"Well I guess I'll start from youngest to oldest. I'm the youngest of them all, than it's Rebecca, Freya, Klaus, Elijah and Finn"

"Which one are you the closest too?"

"Probably Elijah. He's always looked out for me. Freya and Becca tend to stay together as the only girls. Klaus thinks he's boss of the whole house and has some serious anger issues. Than Finn is just... boring to be honest" Kol laughed, taking in the smile of Bonnie.

"Well you're so lucky to have that much company. It's just me and grams here but my friends are part of my family too. I've grown up with all of them and I trust them more than anything"

"Well you have no idea how lucky you are to have such good friends. In England I wasn't liked in school, girls slept with me because they thought I was good looking and guys were scared to get into fights with me. I didn't have anyone but my family" Kol said, he hated talking about the bad parts of his life, he wanted everything to seem good.

"Well you have us now" Bonnie reassured him even though Kol had already broken a possible friendship with Caroline.

"Don't make me laugh love. The only one who can stand me is Kai, or Elena because she's too nice to tell me to leave" Kol gave an empty laugh.

"Kol you just got to work on opening up to people. You go around like you're this person above everyone else. You got to treat everyone equally if you want them to accept you" Bonnie felt she was always good at giving advice, even if some of it was hard to say.

"Not my fault I'm confident darling? I like myself and I don't care if people hate that" Kol didn't see anything wrong with having self-esteem. He wasn't sorry for not being like every other depressed teenager.

"I was just trying to help Kol. I want to be your friend but just promise me you won't sleep with any more of my friends? I don't want to be stuck sticking up for either you or them. So sleep around all you want but not with anyone close to me" Bonnie stood up as she heard her door bell go off. She took the food and laid it out on the table, grabbing a knife and fork for her and Kol.

"You and Kai are very different, what is it about him that you love?" Kol asked, maybe if he knew what Kai did, he could do the same and made Bonnie like him instead. He honestly didn't think Kai deserved Bonnie, he went around being sarcastic to everyone and he just didn't seem like the kind of person Bonnie would be with. If anything he pictured her more with Matt.

"I've known him since I was really young. The way we became friends is because he stole a sandwich off me, which I know sounds weird. He isn't this guy with no feelings who doesn't say a nice thing to anyone, sure he seems that way but to me he's an entirely different person. He does things for me which nobody else does. Once when we were younger he heard I got into a car accident on my way home from school; mind you the accident was a car scraping my dad's but the teacher exaggerated. That evening he ran home to mine all the way from his house just so he could see if I was okay. Obviously I didn't have a single mark on me. It's just little things like that which make me fall in love with him over again every day"

"So you're saying the way to a girls heart is stealing her food?" Kol laughed and Bonnie joined in, he could be funny when he wanted too.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Kol" Bonnie joked. Once they finished their food, Bonnie grabbed a film which they were asked to watch for history class, Kol obviously groaned at the idea. Bonnie grabbed a blanket and covered her body which was curled up in the corner of the sofa. Her grams didn't like putting heating on, said it was a waste of money. Kol took the other half of the blanket and covered himself too. Bonnie fell asleep by the time the movie was half way through. She looked incredibly young and at peace as she slept. Kol always thought she appeared stressed in the day, so it was nice to see her unwind. He stretched his feet out so they were touching hers.

A loud knock woke up Bonnie. She checked the time which read 8:30pm. It must be her grams wanting to come in. Kol was still peacefully asleep on the sofa, one arm under his head. She went to look into the peephole of her door but nobody was there. That's when she noticed the letter which had come through the post. She was positive it wasn't there when she got home? It was in a brown envelope and in red marker her name was written on the outside.

"Bonnie?" She heard Kol shout, he must of woken up when she got off the sofa.

"I'm here. I got this letter in the post" Bonnie walked back over to the sofa and sat down, this time next to a drowsy Kol.

"You going to open it love?" Kol questioned, he had only just woken up and he couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. Bonnie quickly ripped the envelope from the top, she felt the nerves build up. The last time she received something in red letters was from the serial murderer.

"Bonnie you're next. I don't care how long it takes but I will get you" Bonnie read out loud, her throat tightening.

"What the hell is this?" Kol's voice had raised. Was somebody threatening Bonnie? And if so, why?

"It's a letter, from him" Bonnie couldn't help the tears from flooding out. She wouldn't usually cry this often but her hormones were all over the place from the pregnancy.

"Who's 'he' Bonnie?" Kol asked whilst holding Bonnie tightly, he felt if he didn't, something would happen to her.

"He knows where I live Kol. He can come and get me anytime he wants" Bonnie sobbed even harder into Kol's white top.

"Tell me who he is Bonnie!" Kol raised his voice, he didn't understand what was happening.

"The serial murderer Kol. It's him"

"What does he want with you?" Kol asked.

"What he wanted with all the other girls. He wanted them to suffer for what happened to him. He's clearly got some issue with young girls and the fact they broke his heart. In all his attacks he's taken out the girls hearts and some he's slashed up their faces"

"Bloody hell, why did I ever come to this town"

"Please promise me you won't tell Kai about this message?"

"Are you serious love? There is a murderer out to get you and you want to keep it a secret?"

"I know it's a lot too ask but I don't want to put this burden on Kai. He'll worry far too much"

"He has a right to be worried Bonnie, you're going to die" Kol had stood up by this point. He didn't understand how this girl could be so selfless? She was being threatened and the last thing she wanted to do was to worry others. Well that didn't entirely work because he was already worried.

"Please just promise me Kol?"

"Fine but if he sends one more thing, I'm telling Kai and the police" Kol warned, he did not want to be the one responsible for Bonnie's death all because he kept a secret.

"Thank you" Bonnie stood up and hugged him, her head resting just under his shoulder. Any small gesture like this was enough to make him nervous and Kol didn't ever get nervous.

Kol spent another hour at her house before her Grams arrived, apologising that she was late but she accidentally missed her train home. Her grams then questioned her about why the Mikealson boy was here and she told her they were friends; her grams was surprised by that but she wouldn't tell Bonnie why.

-authors note-

Oh Bonnie...

if you enjoyed than please give the story a like and a comment about your emotions from this chapter.

Any advice in the comments would be great too :)


End file.
